O Mistério de Ísis
by Arthemisys
Summary: Ikki percebeu que a mão feminina tocou a sua e imediatamente, o simples toque se transformou num entrelaçamento de dedos. Ele a fitou curioso, enquanto a mulher dizia: Decidi o que quero como primeira loucura...
1. Ato I

**O Mistério de Ísis**

**O Prólogo**

"_**Se o mal não existir, então qual será a finalidade do bem?"**_

_**Autor desconhecido**_

_No início, o mundo era sem forma e vazia, na visão dos cristãos. Para os gregos, apenas o Caos existia. Mas nessa história, o princípio de tudo era apenas Nun, o Oceano Primordial, onde Aton, o deus original, dormia seu sono eterno protegido no interior de uma flor de lótus. _

_Um dia, Aton despertou de seu sono e aparecendo diante da grande imensidão do nada que Nun formava, criou para si dois filhos, os primeiros deuses separados. Seus nomes eram: Shu, o deus do ar e Tefnet a deusa da umidade. Sendo dois seres diferentes e ao mesmo tempo, tão iguais, Shu e Tefnet se aproximaram cada vez mais e mais, nascendo assim o amor, que por sua vez, fez com que tal união gerasse mais dois deuses: Geb, o deus da Terra e Nut, a deusa do céu._

_Mais uma vez o amor se fez presente e Geb e Nut, a Terra e o Céu, se amaram e desse amor pleno e majestoso, surgiram aqueles que seriam os primeiros deuses a governarem a herança de Geb, ou seja, o Planeta Terra._

_O primogênito, o deus Osíris, foi incumbido de governar os vales verdejantes que se localizavam ao nordeste da África, região hoje conhecido como Egito. Mas ele não quis governar sozinho e pediu a mão da bela Ísis em casamento, pois com ela ele queria reinar... Era com Ísis que Osíris entregou seu coração e todo o seu amor. Também partia de Ísis o desejo de se unir a Osíris, pois o coração da jovem deusa já tinha se curvado ao deus, desde a primeira vez que ela tinha contemplado todo o esplendor de sua beleza e majestade._

_E assim foi feito. E com sabedoria, Osíris e Ísis governaram o vasto vale onde o rio Nilo serpenteia com autoridade. Dias felizes se seguiam naquelas terras abençoadas pelos deuses e amada pelos homens. Em seu magnífico Palácio, Osíris coordenava tudo o que estaria dentro do plano político dos homens enquanto Ísis, sempre atenciosa às súplicas humanas, ensinava aos homens todos os mistérios dos cultos religiosos e para as mulheres, lhes secretava a misteriosa arte da magia e as complexas atividades do lar._

_Sim, sem dúvida uma união perfeita, o Yim e o Yang. Mas assim como o amor, a inveja e o ciúme insurgiram no seio divino da criação e então, Seth, o deus dos desertos mortais, terceiro filho de Geb e Nut, desejou que seu irmão mais velho jamais tivesse nascido. Em seu frio coração, a inveja pela força que o irmão a cada dia adquiria e o ciúme por Ísis que tão publicamente mostrava seu amor pelo marido, o fez maquinar um plano maligno para acabar com essa perfeita união._

_E então, em uma clara noite onde as luzes das tochas do Palácio de Seth que se localizava nas regiões desertas de Saqqara, crepitaram com fulgor, Seth assassinou o irmão mais velho de uma forma tão covarde, que até mesmo seus pais amaldiçoaram o dia em que Seth veio ao mundo, rasgando violentamente o ventre de Nut. Sem qualquer chance de reagir, Osíris foi lacrado pelos comparsas de Seth, em uma urna de ouro e jogado no rio Nilo, o espírito da morte o levou com suas asas negras para "O Lugar Além do Horizonte Ocidental". O deus do mal assumiu então o poder do Egito, mas não conseguiu obter para si o que mais desejava em sua existência: o amor de Ísis._

_Enquanto ele a procurava desesperadamente pela superfície da Terra, Ísis estava mais próxima do que ele mesmo imaginava, se escondendo nos sombrios Pântanos de Buto, onde esperava pacientemente o dia em que seu filho com Osíris nascesse e que a partir desse dia, o fruto daquele amor tão pleno e tão imaturamente acabado, fosse vingar o sangue de seu pai. E assim, aconteceu..._

**...x...**

**...x...**

**...x...**

**Ato I**

O vento batia no rosto daquela que fazia todo o Egito se ajoelhar aos seus pés. Seus longos cabelos pretos e lisos flutuavam ao sabor daquela brisa advinda do Rio Nilo, onde sua pele morena e levemente bronzeada parecia ter saído da tela de um artista fenício, pois jamais se viu em toda aquela região, alguém que possuísse uma tez tão fina e macia. Seus olhos eram amendoados e igualmente negros, onde a maquiagem típica daquela região os fazia ainda mais belos e misteriosos. Seu corpo também era algo extremamente agradável ao olhar, onde curvas sinuosas eram bem vistas e ainda mais admiráveis naquele vestido longo confeccionado com uma leve seda vermelha plissada. Ela usava em seu corpo várias jóias discretas, mas não menos magníficas, onde um adorno em especial chamava a atenção: um bracelete de ouro que tinha uma Fênix em alto-relevo. Um presente que fora dado há muito tempo por seu amado.

Tão magnífica visão feminina se encontrava no convés de uma embarcação que finalmente cruzava o extenso Nilo rumo a Mennefer, capital do Reino do Egito.

- Essa entediosa viagem acabará logo. – a voz grave e forte se dirigia a ela de uma forma totalmente doce e respeitosa, despertando ela de seus pensamentos longes.

- Não sinto tédio nessa viagem. – ela se vira em direção ao dono da voz e lhe dá um sorriso tão belo quanto ela própria. – Apenas me sinto aliviada por saber que finalmente teremos a paz de volta.

E num gesto maternal, a bela mulher ergue os braços em direção ao rapaz, abraçando-o com carinho.

- Será um bom rei. – ela dizia enquanto afagava o cabelo negro do rapaz. – Será justo e nobre como foi seu pai.

- Meu pai sentirá orgulho desse novo reino. – ele respondia, enquanto se livrava do abraço e começava a acariciar o rosto da mulher que parecia ter a mesma idade dele, pois não se via naqueles dois seres, nenhum sinal de velhice e fadiga. – E você poderá reinar junto comigo, como era antes.

- Nada será como era antes, Hórus. – o belo sorriso dela se desfaz, dando lugar a um olhar plenamente perdido em lembranças felizes que jamais poderia voltar a vivenciar novamente. – Você deverá procurar no seio divino ou terrestre, alguém que merece ter o seu amor. Eu apenas serei a mestra de vocês, para que não venham a cometer atos precipitados.

- Não diga isso. – o rosto do rapaz demonstrava desgosto. – Tu és Ísis, a senhora do Egito. É seu direito governar este país.

- Sim, é o meu direito. – ela se vira para ele, encostando-se no parapeito da embarcação. – Mas não sinto mais a vontade de me sentar naquele trono, pois foi por causa daquele trono que eu perdi seu pai para sempre...

- Você não o perdeu para sempre. Ele está a nos contemplar nos altos céus. – o rapaz a olha com compaixão. Sempre sofrera por nunca ter tido a capacidade de resgatar aquele que fazia sua mãe tão feliz.

- Ele me olha, mas não pode mais tocar em meu rosto – ela fala enquanto repete os gestos que pronuncia, tocando ela mesma em seu rosto. – e não posso mais sentir o suave perfume de seus lábios próximo aos meus. – ela toca delicadamente seus lábios com a ponta dos dedos e sem controle, lágrimas começam a cair. – Ele está me contemplando sim, meu filho. Mas... – ela se volta para ele e Hórus pode com tristeza contemplar todo o sofrimento de sua amada mãe. – Nada será como era antes.

E cabisbaixa, ela retorna ao interior do belo barco, impedindo que seu filho a visse chorando mais. Ísis ainda sentia uma louca saudade de seu marido Osíris, mas naquele momento, deveria se mostrar forte ao filho que está prestes a se tornar rei e deus daquele grande Vale Fértil chamado Egito.

Mais algum tempo se passou e finalmente, o Navio Madjet (que significa "tornando-se forte"), como era chamada a embarcação real que trazia os deuses vencedores, atracou em um porto de Mennefer. De lá, um majestoso cortejo se seguiu até o Palácio do Disco Solar, onde finalmente, Hórus ergueria o cetro do Alto Egito, afirmando assim a sua divindade e o seu império sobre aquelas terras. Uma multidão incontável se fazia presente nos portões principais, que por sua vez, davam uma vista privilegiada da grande varanda do Palácio, onde era costume o Rei aparecer, para fazer suas declamações ao povo egípcio.

- Como se sentes?

- Bem, minha mãe. – o jovem respondeu com sinceridade, enquanto sacerdotes que eram filhos dos antigos sacerdotes que haviam servido ao seu pai, o deus Osíris, agora o guarneciam de cuidados e naquele momento, o ajudavam com as complicadas vestimentas reais.

- Abstenha-se de toda e qualquer preocupação, Hórus. – Ísis o advertia com a sua impagável voz serena. – Será agora o momento em que mostrará a todos os seres imortais e mortais, que a verdadeira justiça prevaleceu e que novamente, a sensatez voltou a reinar nesta terra tão querida.

Um sorriso foi a resposta que Hórus deu a sua mãe, antes de partir ao pátio externo do Palácio, a fim de mostrar para os homens que o aguardavam, que mesmo sendo um deus, ele jamais se mostraria maior do que aqueles a quem governaria.

- Homens e mulheres do Egito! – o arauto finalmente ergue sua voz, do alto da sacada, para a multidão que se encontra aos pés do portão principal do Palácio. – Ajoelhem-se diante daquele que os céus abençoaram e fizeram de uma forma plenamente justa, o nosso rei e deus!

Todos se ajoelharam imediatamente, mas Hórus não apareceu na sacada do edifício, como imaginaram. Para a surpresa de todos e até mesmo do arauto, Hórus apareceu no pátio externo do Palácio, ordenando aos guardas para abrirem o portão, a fim de ele poder caminhar entre os seus súditos. Na sacada, apenas Ísis apareceu, escoltada por sua sacerdotisa Nefertari e por sua dama de companhia, uma sorridente garota por volta de seus treze anos.

- Homens e mulheres que povoam essa abençoada terra! – Hórus começa a falar, fazendo com que toda a atenção se volte a ele, tão poderosa é a sua voz. – Não é meu desejo que me vejam como um ser inacessível, que apenas possa ser visto do alto. Meu desejo é estar entre aqueles que me servem, pois se hoje eu estou recebendo o mérito de governar a herança do grande Geb, é pelo fato de que homens e mulheres de valor me acompanharam na perigosa investida contra o odioso Seth. Que hoje não seja lembrado como um dia que Hórus recebeu a investidura de governar o Egito, mas sim, que seja lembrado como o dia em que todo o povo do Egito se livrou das amarras da dor e do sofrimento!

Impetuosamente todos os expectadores das palavras de Hórus se levantaram, por um momento esquecendo-se que diante deles estava um filho dos céus e com entusiasmo, começaram a bater palmas e a cantar louvores a todos os deuses ali conhecidos. Uma ovação sem medida que durou por muito tempo.

- Veja meu amado, o resultado do nosso amor... – Ísis dizia quase em um sussurro, essas palavras, enquanto seus lábios formavam um sorriso de alegria, um sorriso tão raro nos últimos tempos que até mesmo sua sacerdotisa notou.

- Creio que o vosso esposo está a contemplar orgulhoso em seu trono no "Lugar Além do Horizonte Ocidental", o poderoso e benevolente rei que o príncipe Hórus se tornará. – Nefertari diz respeitosamente.

- Sim Nefertari, eu creio nisso. – e caminhando de volta aos seus aposentos, diz. – Por favor, me deixe a par de todos os acontecimentos. Apenas quero descansar agora.

- Sim, vossa santidade. – a sacerdotisa responde, abaixando a cabeça com respeito à passagem da deusa.

A pequena menina toca curiosa a jovem sacerdotisa, que responde com tristeza:

- Ela ainda está muito triste. Demorará muito para que ela pare de sentir saudades do marido. – e notando que a pequena criança já estava começando a se virar em direção aos aposentos da deusa, a sacerdotisa a pega pelo tecido do vestido e diz com ar de repreensão. – Pequena. Quantas vezes eu já lhe disse que quando nossa deusa estiver assim, você não poderia se aproximar? Sabe que isso pode deixá-la incomodada...

- Ah, Nefertari! Deixe a Pequena fazer o que quiser! O que uma criança poderia atrapalhar? – uma outra voz faz com que a jovem sacerdotisa olhe para a direção da voz.

- Mutef. – Nefertari diz ao ver o guerreiro sair das sombras. – O que está fazendo aqui?

- O mesmo que você. – ele diz com simplicidade. – Protegendo a Rainha Ísis.

- E onde está Senuef?

- Aqui sacerdotisa. – outro guerreiro sai do esconderijo que um pilar oferecia. – Sabe que Mutef não consegue fazer nada sozinho! Por isso, eu também tenho que fazer a guarda. – e balançando a cabeça negativamente, lamenta. – Eu trabalho por dois: por mim e por Mutef! Não mereço um castigo tão grande assim!

- Como é Senuef?! – Mutef indaga indignado. – Você sim é que não sabe fazer nada sem a minha ajuda! Tanto é que Eu nasci primeiro, só para poder facilitar a sua passagem no parto!

Apesar do ar sério que ostenta Nefertari não conseguiu segurar uma pequena risada ao ver o comportamento dos gêmeos Senuef e Mutef. O porte físico dos irmãos dava em uma primeira vista, um temor e respeito considerável. Mas depois de uns cinco minutos de conversa, percebia-se que os corações de ambos eram mais inocentes do que o de uma criança.

- Está certo. Chega de discursões. – Nefertari decide encerrar o assunto entre os irmãos. – Senuef e Mutef. O general Amset está à procura de vocês para uma reunião logo mais. E Pequena, - ela se dirige a menina que apenas sorria até aquele momento. – vá até a cozinha. Pedi para o copeiro separar as melhores bananas para você.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras vindas da sacerdotisa, a menina dá um grande sorriso e correndo a uma velocidade impressionante, ela vai até a cozinha onde sua fruta predileta a esperava. Todos olham a velocidade da menina, espantados.

- A Pequena parece que é filha de babuínos! Nunca vi ninguém gostar tanto assim de bananas! – Senuef diz abismado.

- É verdade. Talvez ela tenha sido um macaco em sua última reencarnação. – Mutef complementa. – Bem, vamos logo Senuef. Amset deve está esperando a gente.

E ao saírem, a sacerdotisa de Ma'at se virou novamente, dando outra olhada para a multidão que ainda aclamava o novo rei. Nesse momento, ela se lembrou com saudades, do tempo em que aquele Palácio, ainda imaculado pelo sangue, tinha em seus dias felizes, Osíris como rei e Ísis, sempre amável, caminhando todos os dias nos jardins do Palácio. Nesse exato momento, no qual as recordações submergiam de sua mente, um homem idoso a chamou, a fim de que ela desse as últimas ordens para o culto de Ma'at que se realizaria em um templo próximo, no dia seguinte.

Neste exato momento, em uma taverna do subúrbio de Mennefer, todos os olhares estão voltados a um casal que está sentado em uma mesa feita de pedra polida. Ambos se encaram, como se analisassem cada centímetro um do outro e logo em seguida voltam a discutir novamente. O homem é o mais exaltado em suas afirmações e seu corpanzil parece estremecer por completo a cada resposta atrevida que a mulher lhe dava. Ela por sua vez tinha um ar divertido e parecia levar àquela discursão na mais pura brincadeira.

- E por que não?! Ou você ainda acha que as mulheres só servem para o calor de um fogareiro de cozinha e para o prazer de um homem no quarto? – a voz feminina declara desafiadora.

- O que disse?! – o outro pergunta com certa ira na voz.

- Eu acho que ela te desafiou. – um homem magro, usando um imundo turbante na cabeça, tenta iluminar o raciocínio do outro homem ao seu lado.

- Você me desafiou?! – o robusto homem esmurra a mesa, fazendo com que a sua taça de vinho derramasse.

- Nossa! Agora que percebeu isso?! – a mulher diz com desdém.

- Nenhuma mulher faz de bobo o grande Amin! – o homem bradava, soltando espumas de saliva da boca.

A jovem solta uma grande gargalhada e tentando terminar de ingerir o seu vinho, diz com um ar divertido. – Ora essa Amin! Você só se confia na sua banha, digo, na sua força! E saiba meu caro que ninguém vence pela pura força, mas sim, pela esperteza!

O rosto redondo do homem ficou tão rubro que os presentes ali pensaram que o sangue iria espirrar do rosto dele, como a água em uma fonte nova.

- Sua vadia! – ele brada e com rapidez, ergue a jovem pelo pescoço. – Vai morrer por ter ofendido o grande Amin.

A única reação da jovem que ainda era erguida no pescoço pelo forte braço do homem, foi a de revirar os olhos. Sentindo que a força daquele gigante começava a sufocá-la, ela tocou delicadamente o braço dele e com as unhas, começou a acariciar aquela massa de músculos e gordura que formava o corpo daquele homem.

- O que está fazendo?! – Amin perguntava com curiosidade, ao ver que o rosto da mulher não parecia demonstrar nenhum sinal de sofrimento. – Está implorando perdão, mulher?! Pois saiba que se não fosse a ofensa que fez ao grande Amin, eu a levaria agora mesmo até um dos quartos dessa pocilga e lhe mostraria que... AAAHHH!!!

Ele cai de joelhos e todos olham com um admirado temor. O braço que antes esganava a jovem, agora rola ensangüentado pelo chão da taverna. Com frieza, a jovem se aproxima do homem ainda gemendo e com força, o puxa pelos cabelos, fazendo com que ele encarasse os olhos castanhos dela.

- Que isso sirva de lição homem. Espero nunca mais saber notícias referentes a violências que você praticou contra mulheres por essas terras ou do contrário, cortarei seu corpo em quatorze pedaços e jogarei os seus amados órgãos reprodutivos para os urubus comerem, ouviu bem?

- Sim... – o homem sussurra, enquanto choraminga de dor.

- Eu não escutei.

- SIM!

- Agora está melhor. – ela sorri satisfeita, indo até o balcão e jogando para o taverneiro, um saquinho cheio de pequenos bastões de bronze. – Isso paga o vinho? – e ouvindo a resposta positiva do taverneiro, ela começa a se dirigir para a saída da taverna, onde diz. – Amin, quando alguém lhe perguntar quem mutilou o seu braço, pode dizer que foi Nuíta de Bastet que o fez, certo?

Todos sem exceção, olharam a jovem com um temor inigualável. Ela apenas dá um sorriso travesso e sai da taverna, se dirigindo apressadamente até o Palácio Real.

Alguns minutos depois...

O amplo pátio do palácio parece obter para si um tom dourado com a luz clara do Sol do meio-dia, onde seus limites são gentilmente adornados pelas mais variadas espécies de flores e plantas ornamentais. Marcando o centro do pátio, havia uma bela fonte de água, onde flores aquáticas também adornavam e em seu centro, como que nascida das águas, havia uma estátua em mármore branco de uma magnífica íbis, ave sagrada do Egito. De seu bico, dois filetes de água jorravam, dando um ar mais belo e contemplativo à fonte. Próximo a ela, com um ar impaciente, um homem a altura de seus trinta anos parecia esperar impaciente por alguém. Seu porte alto e atlético lhe conferia uma graça incomum, uma beleza bem próxima as magníficas estátuas gregas. Sua pele morena clara, um tanto bronzeada parece ainda mais realçada pelo saiote branco plissado e pelo peitoral dourado com pedras preciosas. Preso a sua cintura, uma espada de cabo dourado também brilhava ao contato da luz solar. Seus cabelos lisos e um pouco longos, caiam desordenadamente nos olhos, dando a ele, um ar belo e exótico. Quando olhava pela quinta vez em direção ao sol, ele sentiu que sua espera terminara.

- Nos chamou Amset?

- Senuef e Mutef. – Amset, o homem que foi descrito há pouco, se vira em direção aos gêmeos. – Podem me dizer que demora é essa? E onde está Nuíta? E Hapi?

- Nós não sabemos do paradeiro deles. – Mutef dizia enquanto Senuef balançava a cabeça negativamente, na intenção de mudamente, responder a pergunta feita por Amset. – Mas você já pode imaginar onde eles devem está: o Hapi deve está lendo todos os manuscritos da "Casa da Vida" e a Nuíta metida em alguma confusão... Hei! Mas por que você não faz perguntas sobre a Nefertari? Ela também é uma de nós!

- Eu sei. - Amset diz um tanto constrangido. – Mas ao contrário de vocês, ela é a única que possui obrigações além dessa. Ela já havia me dito que demoraria, pelo fato de está cuidando dos últimos preparativos do culto de Ma'at.

- Ah... – os gêmeos respondem ao mesmo tempo.

- Como assim só ela tem obrigações?! – Nuíta, a jovem que há poucos instantes atrás estava dando a devida punição para as atrocidades de Amin, aparece diante deles, com os braços cruzados. Notava-se que sua idade não era posterior aos vinte anos e que várias pequenas cicatrizes espalhadas pelo corpo provavam que ela já havia tido experiência com batalhas. Seu corpo moreno e esguio parece contrastar com a incrível força que ela comprovadamente possuía. Seu rosto também não fugia a regra, tendo todos os seus traços tão finos e frágeis quanto os de uma nobre e ao contrário das outras garotas de sua idade, Nuíta não ostentava longas madeixas, mas sim, tem quase toda a cabeça raspada, sendo que apenas uma longa trança que nascia da parte lateral-alta de sua cabeça e morria próxima a sua cintura, lhe dava agilidade e graça em seus rápidos e felinos movimentos. – Não se esqueça que eu sou agora a cocheira real do Palácio e que tenho que adestrar os cavalos daqui todo o santo dia!

- Mas pelo que eu saiba Nuíta, você não estava adestrando cavalos agora não é? – Amset indaga estreitando os olhos. Nuíta por sua vez começou a assobiar, dando uma de desentendida.

- Por favor, senhores! A discórdia só trará dificuldades para todos! – uma voz serena e provadamente sábia faz com que todos olhem para o quinto personagem que se aproxima. Seus traços também são um tanto exóticos, mas não tão belos quanto os de Amset ou tão másculos quanto os dos gêmeos Senuef e Mutef. Ele não possuía mais de 1,70 de altura e seu corpo era um tanto fora de forma. Usando apenas um saiote plissado, ele trazia consigo alguns rolos de papiros. Sua cabeça raspada reluz no sol, o que sempre fazia a pequena dama de companhia de Ísis rir bastante. – Perdão general Amset. Eu me atrasei pelo fato de que estava realizando um levantamento na "Casa da Vida" que por sinal, não conhece um manuscrito recente há anos!

- Tudo bem Hapi. Pelos menos você veio. – Amset suspirou aliviado, mas sua respiração parece ter suspendido quando seus olhos avistaram uma sexta pessoa vindo até eles com passos graciosos, mas não menos apressados. Era Nefertari que agora livre de suas estolas sacerdotais e usando um vestido ajustado no corpo magro onde suas alças desciam até a cintura, formando um ousado decote, parecia mais bela do que a própria deusa da beleza, Hathor.

- Perdoem-me a demora. – ela diz, com uma voz séria, contudo, sem deixar de ser doce e serena.

- Está perdoada! – os gêmeos diziam em coro, com ares divertidos em seus rostos.

- Bem, comecemos a reunião. – Amset dizia, tentando esconder o rubor que subia em seu rosto. Ao ver Nuíta com um braço levantado, indaga. – O que foi Nuíta?

- Por que temos que nos reunir no pátio externo do Palácio e não na Sala das Decisões?

- Resolvi fazer a reunião aqui para que a Grande Ísis não venha a se preocupar com nada. Bem, chamei todos aqui para dizer que mesmo em tempos de paz, devemos está mais atentos do que nunca, pois nunca poderemos saber quando o inimigo poderá vir a agir. Também quero avisar que todos deverão está de olhos bem atentos nesta noite, pois é bem provável que mesmo derrotados, os servos de Seth que sobreviveram à guerra poderiam aparecer e...

- E quem seria burro de ainda servir a Seth? – Nuíta indaga com descrença.

- Qualquer um que tem a semente do mal plantada em seu pobre coração, é um servo em potencial do maligno Seth. – Hapi respondeu rapidamente.

- Hapi tem razão. É necessário que mesmo agora, tenhamos muito cuidado com tudo e com todos a nossa volta. – Nefertari diz com convicção.

- Espero que tudo tenha ficado claro. – Amset declara. – Bem guerreiros, até a noite.

Todos o cumprimentaram e desapareceram pelas diversas saídas do pátio. Nefertari e Amset continuaram na fonte.

- Queria ter escutado de você outras palavras. – a sacerdotisa diz com uma ponta de tristeza na voz.

- Eu também queria ter proferido outras palavras. – Amset responde com tristeza. – Mas sabe que mesmo em tempos de paz não podemos abaixar a guarda. O inimigo é muito astuto.

- Sim, é verdade. Mas espero que seus temores não passem de suspeitas. – ela responde com um sorriso belo. – Até mais tarde, Amset.

E ao se virar para também sair daquele lugar, a jovem sente seu braço sendo tocado pela mão do general dos exércitos de Hórus.

- Por que faz isso comigo? – ele pergunta com tristeza.

- O que eu estou fazendo general Amset? – Nefertari dá uma de desentendida, mas no fundo ela teme pelo que poderia ouvir posteriormente.

- Apesar de sua frieza em relação a mim, saiba que eu ainda não deixei de te amar por um instante sequer, Nefertari. – Amset diz aquelas palavras em tom baixo, perto do ouvido da sacerdotisa.

- Você sabe que eu não... – ela é interrompida pelo jovem que a vira, fazendo com que os seus olhos encarassem os dele.

- Eu posso falar com Ísis e ela em sua grande sabedoria fará com que você possa deixar o sacerdócio!

- Eu... – ela titubeia um pouco, virando o rosto para que ele não a encarasse mais. – Eu não posso! Deixe-me Amset. – e se livrando dos braços dele, sai a passos firmes até um dos inúmeros portões, desaparecendo em seguida.

Ao longe, escondida pela sombra que uma coluna oferecia, Nuíta presenciou toda a cena.

A noite chegou ao Egito e o Palácio do Disco Solar se vestiu de festa. Agora, seriam os nobres e os altos sacerdotes a comemorarem o regresso do legítimo herdeiro de Geb ao reino do Egito. Ísis permaneceu ao lado do filho por pouco tempo. Festins traziam a memória da deusa, as desgraçadas lembranças da morte de seu amado Osíris.

- Já vai se retirar, minha amada mãe? – Hórus perguntava lamentoso, enquanto via sua mãe se levantar do trono que ficava ao lado do trono no qual ele estava sentado.

- Sim. – ela o olha com carinho. – Aprecie a festa que fizeram para você. Eu tomarei um pouco de ar puro e depois voltarei aos meus aposentos.

E caminhando por entre os convidados que durante a passagem da deusa, se ajoelhavam em sinal de respeito, Ísis tomou o caminho para os jardins suspensos, que ficavam no lado leste do Palácio.

Chegando ao belo jardim suspenso, a deusa da magia olhou para a Lua que naquela noite, parecia está mais perto da Terra. Uma leve brisa passou, agitando os longos cabelos negros que exalavam um perfume encantador. Ísis interpretou que aquela brisa tão serena era o beijo de boa noite que Osíris lhe dava.

- Não consigo aceitar tão vil Destino. – ela responde, com os olhos repletos de lágrimas. – Não aceito que venha em forma de brisa me beijar. Quero que tu mesmo venhas até aqui e com tuas mãos, afague meu cabelo... Toque minha pele... Beije os meus lábios... Tome o meu corpo que é seu também...

Naquele momento de solidão e tristeza tão grande, até mesmo as milhares de flores que ornavam os jardins fecharam suas pétalas imediatamente. Não há como descrever um cenário tão belo e tão triste. E absorta nessa depressão que só o amor interrompido é capaz de oferecer, a deusa não notou que logo abaixo das enormes vigas que suspendiam toda a vida botânica do jardim, um movimento suspeito se fazia presente.

Uma sombra começou a se mover sorrateiramente por entres os milhares de pilares que erguiam o imponente Palácio logo que a festa começou. Por algum tempo, permaneceu parado entre as trevas, mas novamente, começou a caminhar novamente, indo até uma extremidade abaixo dos jardins suspensos e por lá, esperou que os festejos terminassem. Mas repentinamente, as narinas do estranho começaram a perceber um aroma suave de almíscar e deu graças aos deuses por tê-la encontrado tão rapidamente e com um movimento leve e rápido, começou a escalar um pilar, onde seu capuz negro balançava com o vento noturno. Com cuidado, ele pisou em uma haste, pulando logo em seguida para o jardim e escondido em um cipreste, vislumbrou a imagem da deusa que não sentiu sequer um vestígio de seu Ka. Deu o primeiro passo. O segundo. E quando daria o terceiro, suas pernas fraquejaram ao sentir que três setas o haviam atingido. Seu grito de dor encheu o lugar e Ísis se virou assustada. Nesse momento, do alto do Palácio, um outro vulto pulava até os jardins. Era Nuíta que vestida em sua Kanópus, vinha em auxílio à deusa.

- Quem é você e o que pretende aqui?

-... – o estranho não responde nada, e abaixa a cabeça.

- Vamos! Fiz uma pergunta! – Nuíta começava a demonstrar falta de paciência e agora, o jardim já tinha a presença dos gêmeos, Amset, Hapi, Nefertari e da pequena dama de companhia de Ísis que abraçando a menina, começou a se aproximar do estranho.

- Elimine logo ele Nuíta! – Senuef dizia com exaltação. – Está bem visto que ele deve ser algum comparsa de Seth! Ele iria atentar contra a nossa deusa!

A jovem guerreira já começava a mirar outra flecha para o homem encapuzado, mas logo sente o toque suave de Ísis em seu braço, forçando ela a abaixar o arco dourado.

- Sua coragem e perspicácia sempre me fizeram admirar você. – Ísis responde com um sorriso nos lábios.

- A Senhora sabe quem é ele? – Amset pergunta.

- Sim. E todos vocês o conhecem também.

O homem começa então a retirar o capuz, revelando seu rosto e fazendo com que todos os guerreiros ali presentes dessem um suspiro de surpresa.

- Rameri?! – Mutef pergunta admirado. – Você não tinha...

- Morrido na guerra? – o rapaz de olhos claros responde com cinismo. – Sim, Mutef. – e olhando Amset que mantinha um semblante sério, arremata. – Muito bom general de Hórus. Mesmo depois da grande batalha contra Seth, conseguiu manter a hegemonia entre os guerreiros-escorpiões! Mesmo vencedores, não saíram da companhia de Ísis por nenhum segundo sequer...

- Está errado Rameri. Eu não consegui manter nenhuma hegemonia. Os seis guerreiros-escorpiões que aqui estão são fiéis a Grande Ísis e ao povo do Egito. Agora você...

- Eu o quê, Amset?! – o rapaz se levanta com dificuldade, tirando com brutalidade as flechas que ainda estavam cravadas nele. – Lutei ao lado de vocês na guerra de Seth e quando desapareci em meio aquele deserto escaldante, nenhum de vocês vieram em meu auxílio! Quando vi que o meu espírito começou a se desprender do meu corpo, fiz um juramento ao deus da morte que eu venderia minha alma e seria seu criado para sempre!

- E qual deus aceitou a oferta, Rameri de Anúbis? – Ísis perguntou com calma.

- "O invisível"... – ele respondeu com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

- Hades! – Hapi traduziu prontamente. – Você vendeu sua alma ao terrível deus que comanda o mundo dos mortos?! Como teve coragem?...

- Se você estivesse quase morto em um inferno como aquele, teria feito o mesmo, escriba!

- Então, o que veio fazer aqui então? – Nefertari interrompe.

- Fazer isso... – e caminhando até Ísis que tinha abraçada a sua cintura, a pequena dama que olhava o homem com uma carinha feia, ele estende até a deusa uma pequena estátua de ouro que representava o deus Anúbis na forma de um chacal. – A partir de hoje não sou mais o guerreiro-escorpião Rameri de Anúbis e sim, Esfinge de Pharaó, espectro de Hades.

Ela recebe a pequena estátua, que nada mais é do que a forma reduzida da Kanópus, a armadura dos lendários guerreiros-escorpiões, que são a guarda de elite da deusa egípcia.

- Seja feliz em sua escolha, guerreiro. – Ísis diz com ternura.

E recebendo um sorriso como resposta, a deusa e todos ali presentes vêem o jovem começar a caminhar lentamente, se afastando deles e viram que o corpo de Esfinge se dissolvia na névoa noturna, tornando-se apenas poeira e o capuz que nada mais escondia, voou para longe, ao sabor do vento.

- Ele?... – Nuíta balbuciou incrédula.

- Já estava morto. – Amset responde.

- Mas nós não o abandonamos! – Mutef diz com desespero. – Eu mesmo o procurei por quase todo o deserto!

- Vocês se lembram que nós o perdemos de vista quando ainda lutando contra os soldados de Seth, veio aquela tempestade de areia? – indagou Senuef pouco contrariado.

- Creio... – Hapi começa a falar. – Que o deus do país dos mortos já tinha planos com o nosso ex-companheiro. Talvez Hades o tenha feito desaparecer em meio aquela tempestade de areia, no intuito de fazê-lo seu espectro.

Em meio ao burburinho de indagações e suspeitas que os guerreiros levantavam, Ísis olhou com carinho para a mocinha a ela abraçada e acariciando os sedosos cabelos encaracolados dela, diz com ternura. – Acho melhor ir Pequena. Acho que teve um longo dia.

A menina ri e puxando a mão da deusa, pede, mesmo que mentalmente, já que ela era muda, para que Ísis a acompanhasse.

- Está bem. Eu lhe contarei uma história antes de dormir, certo?

A resposta da menina veio em um largo sorriso. E assim, as duas começam a sair, mas antes, Ísis se volta em direção aos guerreiros e diz.

- Eu sinto que mesmo em lados opostos agora, ainda teremos a ajuda de Esfinge algum dia. Não queiram agora tentar achar motivos para o passado, mas quero que vivam com intensidade o presente e o futuro que está porvir. Tenham uma boa noite meus amigos. – e assim, a deusa volta aos seus aposentos, mas antes tratou de cumprir a promessa que havia feito à pequena dama de companhia.

- Como a Grande Ísis consegue ser tão tranqüila?! – Nuíta pergunta com incredulidade.

- Talvez porque ela seja uma deusa... – Mutef diz com um jeito todo sem graça.

- Bem, já chega. Vamos retornar a festa. – Amset outorga.

- Por mim, chega de festas por hoje. – Nefertari fala depois de um bocejo. – Amanhã tenho que acordar cedo para averiguar o estado do Templo de Ma'at. Você vem comigo Nuíta?

- Claro! – e as duas saem, deixando os homens sozinhos.

- Eu também tenho que ir. – Hapi diz, passando a mão pela cabeça brilhante de suor. – A "Casa da Vida"...

- Você não pensa em outra coisa a não ser em manuscritos?! – Senuef diz com exaltação.

- Não meu caro Senuef. – Hapi retruca um pouco nervoso. – Ao contrário de você que fica o dia todo treinando seus músculos, eu penso em outras coisas além da sabedoria e dos mistérios.

- Ahahahahaha! – Mutef não segura a gargalhada. – Meu irmão, é melhor pensar duas vezes antes de querer discutir com o Hapi! Ele pode não ter músculos e força física como a nossa, mas em compensação, tem a língua mais ferina do que a de uma víbora do deserto!

- Sinceramente Mutef, ninguém aqui pediu a sua opinião...

- Eu vou indo. Se existe uma coisa que não quero presenciar no momento, é briga entre crianças. – Amset declara.

- Espere Amset! Vou com você! – Hapi dá uma pequena corrida para alcançar o general.

- Vai Amset! Vê se ainda consegue alcançar a Nefertari... – Senuef murmura. – Hei Mutef! Onde pensa que vai?

- Aproveitar o resto da festa ora essa! Ver o Rameri hoje foi demais para mim.

- Não me diga que está com medo do fantasma dele?!

- Eu com medo?! - Mutef pergunta. – Sim, estou com medo... – o guerreiro responde enquanto uma discreta gota rolava por sua cabeça. - Sabe que desde que éramos crianças, eu sempre tive medo de fantasmas! Mas é segredo viu?! Não ouse contar para ninguém!

- Ahahahahahaha! – agora foi a vez de Senuef devolver a gargalhada. – Se o Imperador Hórus ou a Grande Ísis soubessem desse seu "segredo", garanto que você seria promovido a bobo da realeza! Ahahahahahaha!

- O que disse?!

- Eu? Nada!

E assim, a noite acaba com uma corrida um tanto inusitada entre Mutef e Senuef, onde o primeiro derrubara todo convidado na sua frente, para poder alcançar o irmão. Ao ver tal burburinho, Hórus imaginou que se tratava apenas de ânimos exaltados pelo vinho e pela cerveja e com certa inocência, mandou a festa prosseguir. apAHHHHfkfirirkdiemdm

Alguns dias depois...

Ísis contemplava a paisagem etérea que a margem do Nilo forma com simplicidade. A deusa nos últimos dias achava naquele local que ficava dentro dos limites do Palácio, um refúgio para seus pensamentos e tristezas. Seus delicados pés tocavam a água cristalina do rio, enquanto seus olhos avistavam ora o Sol que se escondia por detrás das distantes montanhas, ora as travessuras da sua pequena dama de companhia que sentada no alto de um coqueiro, dividia um cacho de bananas entre uma família de macacos babuínos.

- Cuidado para não cair, Pequena. – sua voz doce alertava a menina que apenas sorria, como se dissesse que tudo estava sob controle.

Enquanto avistava o sorriso da menina, a deusa sentiu que seus pés submersos eram agora tocados de uma forma diferente. Ao descer a vista, viu com alegria que um cardume de pequenos peixinhos estava tocando seus pés, como se quisessem naquele ato beijá-los. Um sorriso sublimar se formou pelos lábios rosados da deusa que via naquela pequena ação, um ato de devoção entre o criador e a criatura. Nesse exato momento, uma suave brisa, idêntica a que sentira na noite da festa, tocou o seu rosto, fazendo com que seus cabelos novamente bailassem ao sabor da brisa que os tocava. Ao levantar o olhar, Ísis percebeu que não estava mais na margem do Rio Nilo. Ela olhou novamente para a mesma direção na qual vira sua dama de companhia pela última vez, mas esta também não se encontrava mais. Agora, a Rainha percebera que não estava mais no Egito e sim, em uma outra região do planeta. Sentia que agora seus pés não tocavam mais a água, mas sim, uma densa grama de cor tão verde que parecia que pés nunca os tinham pisado. Ao caminhar um pouco, notou que os áridos desertos e as altas montanhas vistas no horizonte poente foram agora, substituídos por verdejantes colinas e frondosas árvores das mais variadas espécies e formas. Ela tentou fazer um esforço mental durante algum tempo e finalmente percebeu que nunca em sua existência, havia visto um lugar tão belo quanto aquele.

- Onde estou afinal?... – a deusa balbuciou.

- No "Lugar além do horizonte". Mas saiba que nem mesmo toda essa beleza que é capaz de avistar, seria em momento algum capaz de suplantar a sua beleza, minha adorada Ísis.

A voz tão saudosa e familiar a fez virar imediatamente em direção de onde ela tinha saído. E com uma emoção incontida, a deusa corre até os braços daquele que pronunciou tais palavras.

- Osíris! – ela se aninha nos braços do marido, com lágrimas nos olhos. – Diga que não estou sonhando... Diga que é mesmo você que está aqui, e não um fantasma nascido de meu desesperado amor!

Um beijo foi a resposta que Ísis obteve. Abraçada a ele e sentindo o calor dos lábios dele nos seus, a deusa se sentiu um pouco suspensa no chão. Lembrou-se então que sempre que se beijavam, Osíris tinha o costume de suspendê-la do chão, sempre dizendo a ela que apesar de poderosa, Ísis não passava de uma pluma suave em seus braços.

- Sinto sua falta... – ela diz enquanto ele a descia ao chão novamente.

- Não fale nada... – e então, a toma novamente em outro beijo, não menos arrebatador. Dessa vez, uma de suas mãos apertava com um desejo quase incontido o braço desnudado da deusa, enquanto outra mão passeava por detrás da nuca dela, fazendo com que a deusa sentisse uma série de arrepios pelo corpo.

Ela por sua vez explorava o tórax do marido com suas delicadas mãos que logo foram parar em suas costas. As pontas dos dedos dela pareciam dedilhar cada centímetro da pele dele, o fazendo suspirar extasiado. Só Ísis sabia como fazê-lo implorar por mais e mais carícias. Não havia dúvidas do grande amor que ele sentia por aquela divina criatura. Depois de algum tempo, Osíris gentilmente afastou seu rosto do rosto de Ísis. Esta, o contemplou como uma criança inconsolada.

- Preciso de você...

- Eu também...

- Então ficarei aqui...

- Não pode...

- Mas...

- Ísis. – Osíris a chama de uma forma muito gentil. – Todos os dias eu também amaldiçôo meu Destino. Tuas lágrimas de saudades não são maiores que as minhas. Mas ainda não é o momento de nos encontrarmos novamente.

A deusa o encarou num misto de alegria e curiosidade.

- "Ainda não é o momento"? Quer dizer que ainda nos encontraremos novamente?!

- Sim. – ele responde com um sorriso encantador.

- E em quanto tempo isso acontecerá?

- Eu não sei. – seu sorriso se desfaz. – Mas quando isso acontecer. É sinal de que "ele" voltou novamente.

- "Ele"?... – Ísis recuou. A razão da deusa já cogitava em quem Osíris pensava, mas seu coração temia pela resposta a ser ouvida.

- Sim, Ísis. – o deus afirma com tristeza. - Seth não foi completamente derrotado.

A cor rosada fugiu da face da deusa e ela sentiu que suas pernas cambaleavam. Tentou dar um passo, mas suas pernas não obedeciam ao seu comando. Sentiu então que era abraçada por Osíris antes de cair sem forças, pois seu medo e desespero eram bem maiores do que sua força.

- Não tenha medo. – ele responde com convicção, olhando diretamente nos olhos negros da deusa. – Eu estarei com você.

- Mas não gozaremos a paz! – ela responde desesperada. – Que maldição é essa que não permite que nós possamos viver apreciando nosso amor?! Será que nosso Destino é que sempre tenhamos que nos separar, da forma mais cruel imaginável?! Não! Não posso admitir que isso aconteça novamente!

- Minha adorada. – ele diz enquanto toca com a ponta do dedo indicador, uma lágrima que rolava no rosto dela. – O meu Destino é derrotar Seth e tal sina ainda não se cumpriu. Quando isso acontecer, finalmente terei a chance de devotar todo o amor que sinto por você. – e levantando o queixo dela, a fim de que a deusa o encarasse, ele diz em tom sério. – Por isso, foi que eu lhe trouxe até o Reino dos Mortos. Você precisa entender tudo o que acontecerá no futuro. Precisa está preparada para o que virá.

- Certo. – ela responde. – Não posso me subjugar à fraqueza de meu espírito agora... Agora que sei que ainda terei a chance de ter você novamente comigo.

Osíris sorri levemente e tomando a mão de sua esposa, a leva pelos vales verdejantes daquela bela dimensão, contando assim, tudo o que aconteceria a ele, a ela e a toda a terra do Egito. Não se sabe ao certo quanto tempo durou aquela conversa, mas no momento em que a despedida tornou-se inevitável, os amantes se beijaram com ardor e esse beijo deu lugar a intermináveis juras de amor, como se aquele encontro fosse o último de suas existências. Tal ato foi a melhor prova de que o amor que unia aquelas duas criaturas era algo tão grande que nem mesmo o ódio de Seth seria capaz de destruir.

- Adeus meu amor... – Osíris dizia enquanto seus dedos tocavam os lábios de Ísis que o olhava fascinada.

- Teu adeus é como uma adaga em meu ferido coração... – ela diz enquanto beija o queixo de Osíris. – Mas teu beijo... É como o suave néctar que escorre das maduras tâmaras que nascem selvagens nos virgens oásis.

- Tu és a poetisa de belo semblante. – ele responde inebriado com as palavras proferidas por Ísis. – A mais perfeita fonte de inspiração de todo o meu amor. Por ti eu agora esperarei com paciência o "Dia da Justiça" e lhe darei como honras de devoção não só a minha alma que como um guerreiro abatido pelo combate cai sem forças diante de teus magníficos pés, como também o meu corpo que como o deserto seco, necessita do oásis de seu carinho, minha adorada dama.

E com um último beijo, Ísis sentiu que os fortes braços de seu amado pareciam perder as forças, até se sentir completamente livre deles. A mesma sensação a deusa experimentou enquanto estava sendo beijada. Os lábios de Osíris gradativamente perderam a força até que finalmente, a deusa compreendeu que ele não estava mais com ela... Que ela não estava mais com ele...

Ao abrir os olhos, a deusa notou que voltara novamente ao mesmo local onde estava antes de ser levada por Osíris até o Mundo dos Mortos. Ao olhar o derredor, viu que sua dama de companhia, a olhava de queixo caído nas margens do Rio Nilo. Por um segundo, não entendeu o porquê ela a olhava assim, mas logo percebeu a razão: Ísis se encontrava em pé, bem no meio do Rio Nilo e sorrindo pelos motivos já conhecidos, a deusa caminha apressadamente por sobre as águas, indo até a pequena garota.

- Por que me olhas assim, Pequena?

Então, a jovenzinha começou a descrever para ela em sinais, como Ísis começou a andar sobre as águas, como se estivesse hipnotizada e que chegando ao meio do Rio, ficou parada por quase uma hora.

- Ah, foi por isso? – a deusa sorri. – Bem... Vamos para o Palácio. Agora tenho um grande motivo para sorrir... – e mentalmente, a deusa diz para si. – "E outro grande motivo para me entristecer...".

Algum tempo depois, a sala do trono onde Hórus agora ocupava o lugar antes usurpado por Seth, conta com a presença dele próprio, de Ísis e dos guerreiros-escorpiões.

- O que estás a me dizer, minha mãe?! Seth voltará a atacar?! Meu pai disse isso?!

- Sim.

- E quando isso irá acontecer?! – e sem receber a resposta da mãe, o deus-falcão ordena com um ar desnorteado. – Amset! Prepare um esquema tático e avise a todo o exército que fiquem de prontidão imediatamente! Que os ferreiros comecem a partir desse exato momento a prepararem toda a sorte de armas e armaduras!

- Hórus. – Ísis diz séria. – Seth não atacará agora. Sua derrota foi algo tão grandioso que nem mesmo alguns milhares de anos farão com que ele ressurja das profundezas abissais onde ele foi arremessado. Não se sabe exatamente qual será a Era que ele retornará, mas quando isso acontecer, eu estarei com seu pai para que juntos, eliminemos esse grande mal.

-... – o jovem deus se cala diante da resposta dada por sua mãe.

- Grandes deuses. – Amset toma a palavra. – Independente da época e de como Seth ressurgirá, quero dizer que estarei ao vosso lado para lutar da mesma forma que lutei na última grande batalha. – e olhando discretamente em direção a sacerdotisa Nefertari, conclui. – Sou um homem, mas acima de tudo sou um guerreiro-escorpião e não posso deixar que um ser como Seth volte a interromper o equilíbrio... Não posso deixar que ele destrua tudo o que eu preservo para aqueles a quem eu venero e amo.

- Tomo as palavras de Amset como as minhas. – Hapi diz com convicção.

- Sabem o que isso poderia provocar meus caros amigos? – Ísis pergunta com cautela.

- Sim. – Nefertari responde. – Nossas almas seriam trancafiadas através de alguma magia e só ressurgiríamos na época em que Seth voltaria. – e com um sorriso confiante, diz. – Eu me sujeitaria a qualquer iniciação para não permitir que mais guerras assolem o Egito.

- Eu não desejo que suas vidas sejam talhadas dessa forma. – Ísis diz séria. – Não permitirei que se submetam a nenhum tipo de iniciação.

- Grande Ísis... Como Amset falou, somos homens, mas também somos guerreiros. Seria muito pior se vivermos nossa vida, mas sem a esperança de lutar novamente. Peço perdão em desobedecer às ordens da Senhora e do Senhor Hórus, mas eu irei lutar com os outros sim! – Senuef fala e seu irmão afirma com um aceno de cabeça.

Os dois deuses se entreolharam por alguns instantes. Mesmo que mudamente, eles entraram em um consenso. Não poderiam tirar deles a oportunidade de lutar pelo bem novamente. E com um sorriso mútuo, mãe e filho se viram para os guerreiros que estão ajoelhados. Hórus é o primeiro a falar.

- E você Nuíta, algo que queira falar?

- Eu?! – ela devolve a pergunta sorrindo. – Acho que já deu para perceber que sem a minha presença, os escorpiões ficam sem seus ferrões, não é?

- Como você é convencida Nuíta! – Mutef desabafa.

- Não sou convencida, sou realista. – ela responde com um sorriso cínico. – Mas... Eu acho que alguém vai ficar muito triste com tudo isso...

- A Pequena... – Ísis diz em um suspiro.

- Exatamente. Não seria justo que ela também não nos acompanhasse. Afinal, nós somos a única família que ela tem. – Nuíta diz com um semblante triste no olhar.

- Nuíta tem razão. Não seria justo que ela vivesse sem a nossa companhia. – Nefertari diz.

- Está tudo decidido. – Hórus interrompe. – Se a Pequena concordar, também terá o mesmo Destino de vocês. – e virando-se para a sua mãe, completa. – Sabes que não me agrado em saber que não estarei presente quando Seth retornar. Mas quero que saibas que de onde estiver, estarei com vocês dois.

- Meu filho... – Ísis diz com ternura. – Você sempre estará conosco, pois você é a síntese do amor que nasceu entre mim e o seu pai. Tua essência nos acompanhará onde quer que nós dois estejamos. – e virando-se para os aliados, diz. – Meus caros amigos. Apesar das circunstâncias que nos uniram, quero dizer que prezo nossa amizade e acima de tudo, aprecio o amor que vocês têm pelo planeta. E creio que esse amor pleno jamais será suplantado, por ninguém.

Todos abaixaram a cabeça em sinal de concordância. E tal qual foi dito por Osíris, Ísis começou os preparativos para que na Época em que Seth voltasse, todos sem exceção estivessem preparados. Ela mesma escreveu em letras de ouro sob folhas de prata, um manuscrito no qual dava ordens claras para que quando a sua reencarnação lesse tais palavras, o seu ka até então adormecido, despertasse completamente, libertando assim os espíritos de seus fiéis guerreiros-escorpiões, para que junto com Osíris, libertassem o mundo mais uma vez das cruéis amarras que o ardiloso Seth pudesse armar novamente.

- Guardarei "O Livro da Libertação" com a minha vida. – Hórus dizia enquanto via o pesado portal de bronze ser fechado em sua frente. Por detrás do portal, o Livro onde Ísis havia escrito o encantamento, ainda reluzia o tom dourado do ouro, incitado pelos últimos raios solares que guarneciam a sala prestes a ser lacrada para quase todo o sempre.

- Eu sei meu filho. – Ísis dizia com um semblante aparentemente perdido em pensamentos. – E eles?

- Todos estão agora submetidos ao sono eterno, minha mãe. Só despertarão seus corpos mumificados quando tu mesma os chamares um por um. – e notando o ar triste de sua mãe, complementa. – Não te entristeça assim minha amada mãe. Eles são homens e mulheres de valor. Submeteram-se a tal iniciação pelo grande amor que tem por esta terra e por teu sagrado nome. Eles foram designados por meu pai para te servirem e isso para eles é uma honra sem medidas.

- Hórus. – ela diz com candura. – Eu te amo meu filho. Amo, pois vejo em você a coragem de seu pai.

- E eu lhe amo e lhe sirvo, pois és a senhora dos deuses, rainha de puro amor.

E de mãos dadas, mãe e filho saem do interior daquele pequeno templo onde ficaram cerrados, os manuscritos que Ísis escrevera. Mas antes de deixarem completamente aquela pequena construção localizada a oeste de Abydos, Ísis ainda lançou um último olhar para o Templo e mentalmente, orou a seus antepassados. Nessa oração, pediu para que os tempos passassem rapidamente, pois apesar de seu coração temer a vinda de Seth novamente, sua ansiedade de ver seus amigos valorosos e seu grande amor eram ainda maior do que o medo que se esconde nas profundezas de qualquer coração, seja ele mortal, ou imortal.

E assim, dezesseis mil e quatrocentos anos passaram-se, desde os últimos fatos narrados. Durante esse período, o mundo viu o Egito, como era chamado o Antigo Egito, crescer e evoluir até se tornar a maior potência do mundo antigo e também presenciou sua decadência, que chegou ao ápice quando o então proliferante Reino de Roma tomou para si, aquelas terras sagradas e misteriosas.

E é exatamente nesse período da história, mais especificamente no fim do reinado dos Ptolomeus, que a regente do Santuário Grego, a deusa Athena, recebeu em sonhos, um sinal de que deveria recuperar no Egito, o "Livro da Libertação", pois este sagrado manuscrito estava prestes a cair em mãos erradas... Mãos inescrupulosas de humanos que venderam suas almas ao deus do mal Seth.

Dessa forma, Athena enviou para a árida terra do Nilo, dois de seus oitenta e oito guerreiros, a fim de que eles trouxessem o misterioso livro. Depois de algumas semanas, os cavaleiros de ouro das constelações de Leão e Escorpião retornaram ao Santuário, com a relíquia em mãos. Com passos apressados e firmes, os dois chegam finalmente ao Salão do Mestre, onde Athena já os aguardava.

- Senhora. - um homem de olhos amendoados e cabelos castanhos, dizia enquanto se ajoelhava perante a deusa que naqueles tempos, possuía uma tez rosada e longos cabelos castanhos, encaracolados. – Eis o "Livro da Libertação" que havia desejado reaver.

Outro homem, de pele um pouco mais escura e de cabelos lisos e negros, estende até a deusa a tabuleta revestida em ouro amarelo. A deusa se levanta do trono e apoiando seus leves passos em seu báculo, segue até os guerreiros ajoelhados.

- Meus caros cavaleiros Dário de Leão e Máximus de Escorpião. Houve algum empecilho para vocês no Egito?

- Nada de muito importante, Santa Athena. – Dário responde com um sorriso irônico. – Apenas alguns sacerdotes malucos que queriam a todo custo, abrir o selo do livro. Mas até que foram de grande utilidade, pois sem eles, não teríamos achado o "Templo da Contemplação" que a esta altura, estava completamente engolido pelas areias do deserto.

- Sacerdotes? – Athena indagava enquanto recebia de Máximus, o livro sagrado.

- Sim. – o cavaleiro de Escorpião responde. – Sacerdotes de Seth. Eles acharam o caminho para o Templo primeiro. Nós apenas nos atemos em seguir seus passos.

- Entendo. – ela pensa em voz alta. – Os sacerdotes queriam o Livro, pois entoando o manuscrito que este contém de uma forma contrária, poderiam acelerar o processo de libertação da alma de Seth e aprisionariam os cosmos de Ísis e Osíris eternamente.

- Bem. – Máximus interrompeu. – Se essa era a finalidade deles, creio que os sacerdotes terão que darem muitas explicações ao tal Seth no Tártaro.

Athena não deixou de dar um angelical sorriso. Caminhando até uma das inúmeras janelas do amplo Salão, os raios do Sol que penetravam pela abertura ofereceram à deusa, uma visão mais completa da relíquia que agora estava em um local seguro. Talhado na capa havia a imagem de Ísis e Osíris. Entre eles, na parte superior, havia uma imagem da personificação de Hórus-falcão. Na parte central da capa, um baixo relevo do Ankh, a cruz egípcia, parecia ser a "fechadura" daquele enigmático livro. Enquanto passeava com a ponta dos dedos o baixo-relevo, Athena falou para si, quase em um suspiro:

- Ísis e Osíris, meus amados amigos. Pelo Sol que ilumina a Terra desde as Eras Primordiais, eu juro que protegerei este livro das mãos caluniosas e que estarei ao lado de vocês quando o mal voltar a assolar este Mundo que também é tão amado por mim...

_E assim, os tempos mais uma vez se passaram. A humanidade se viu a desenvolver de uma forma acelerada e vertiginosa. Os grandes reinados acabaram e outros vieram. Os deuses antigamente tão respeitados viraram apenas personagens de mitologias e outros com diversas formas de filosofia se estabeleceram nessa nova ordem. O mundo deu voltas e se viu finalmente, independente da vontade divina. Mas algo em suas entranhas começaria a reagir mais cedo, ou mais tarde... Um sentimento primordial... O mal original._

**Continuará.**

_**Revisão: Juliane Sandoval**_

**...x...**

**...x...**

**...x...**

**_Notas explicativas:_**

_**Ísis: **Deusa egípcia da magia._

"_**Casa da Vida": **Expressão utilizada no Egito Antigo para denominar os locais onde era ensinado o ofício de Escriba. Era também utilizado como biblioteca._

_**Guerreiros-escorpiões: **De acordo com a mitologia egípcia, Ísis era protegida por sete escorpiões mágicos. Por isso, a denominação "escorpiões" para os sete guerreiros que fazem na fanfic, a guarda de elite da deusa Ísis._

_**Hórus: **Deus-falcão filho de Ísis e Osíris._

_**Nilo: **Rio que corta o Egito e considerado um dos maiores do mundo._

_**Ka: **É a denominação que os antigos egípcios usavam para descrever o poder sobrenatural dos seres humanos e dos deuses. Em outras palavras, Ka é a mesma coisa de "Cosmos" em Saint Seiya. _

_**Kanópus: **Era o nome dado aos quatro jarros sagrados que guardavam as vísceras dos mortos depois de mumificados. Na fanfic, é o nome dado às armaduras dos guerreiros-escorpiões._

_**Mennefer: **Nome egípcio da cidade de Mênfis, no Egito._

"_**O Lugar Além do Horizonte Ocidental": **É a denominação usada pelos antigos egípcios para se referirem ao Mundo dos Mortos._

_**Osíris: **Deus dos mortos e esposo de Ísis, Osíris._

**...x...**

**...x...**

**...x...**

_**Notas da autora:**_

_Olá gente! Depois de algum tempo (na realidade, mais de um ano depois) retornei com esse projeto de fanfic. Algumas pessoas devem se lembrar dela, pois até já tinha postado "O Mistério de Ísis" em alguns sites que hoje já estão extintos, mas então, resolvi dar uma parada, pois comecei a pensar em mais coisas para a fic e enfim, hoje ela retorna com uma introdução inédita._

_E para quem não gostou muito deste capítulo, saibam que no próximo, a fic volta aos tempos modernos, sem essas denominações... Estranhas! (risos) _

_Gostaria de desde já, agradecer a todos os meus amigos que me apoiaram para que "O Mistério de Ísis" retornasse. Essa fanfic é dedicada a todos vocês!_

_Pois bem... Espero que quem leu esse capítulo tenha gostado e que tragam sugestões e críticas para mim! Sem dúvida será um grande aprendizado!_

_Mais uma vez obrigada e até a próxima!_

_**Arthemisys**_

**_E-mail: _****_http://arthemisys.weblogger. e_**


	2. Ato II

**O Mistério de Ísis**

****

**_Por Arthemisys_**

**Ato II**

_"Ela entende o que eu nunca falei,_

_Ela sabe o que existe em mim,_

_E ela vem de um lugar,_

_Que nunca conheci,_

_Mas juro que já estive lá."_

_(Trecho da letra "Ela e o Castelo", da banda Catedral)_

Mais uma vez ele se encontrava naquele lugar. Tão grande e tão vazio, aquele salão parecia lhe tirar bruscamente da dimensão real, o levando para um outro mundo, um mundo imaginável, de sensações e odores. Tal lugar era de um colorido forte e suas paredes eram adornadas pelos mais variados tipos de desenhos – que sempre que ele se encontrava ali, pareciam ganhar vida, mas que mesmo assim, não era possível assimilar que tipos de imagens seriam aquelas. Pesadas cortinas escarlates desciam majestosas do alto, no lugar onde havia uma imensa porta feita de uma madeira pura e enegrecida. Não havia móveis, mas isso não era um fato estranho. Tudo ali era grande demais e vazio demais, como em um sonho. Seu sonho.

Conseguia ouvir a sua respiração e sentia a brisa – é estranho, mas ele conseguia sentir o toque do vento em seu sonho – tocar levemente em seu rosto. Olhou para o local onde as cortinas desciam, mas não teve a ação de caminhar até a porta, pois no momento em que sua mente cogitou essa ação, a porta se escancarou, dando passagem para mais alguém. Nesse momento, sentiu sua respiração parar e sua boca secar. Novamente, aquele lugar seria o palco de mais um pesadelo.

Os passos do estranho pareciam ser os de um felino. Os músculos das coxas semi-cobertas por uma espécie de saiote se contraiam e relaxavam a cada passo que era dado. Seus olhos cor-de-mel pareciam estar dilatados e um meio-sorriso completava a fisionomia daquele ser que tinha em uma de suas mãos, uma fina adaga que brilhava fria e sedenta.

Ao ver que a distância que os separavam não era superior a cinco metros, o estranho empunhou a adaga e o outro correu em sua direção, pronto a evitar algum golpe e imediatamente, contra-atacar. Porém, como sempre, ele não obtivera sucesso. No exato momento em que conseguiu se desviar de um golpe da arma e de quase atingir o seu oponente com um potente chute, ele sentiu sua visão turvar, como se tivesse bebido naquele exato momento, dezenas de garrafas de uísque. Suas pernas fraquejaram e sentiu que involuntariamente, era posto de joelhos no chão. Ouviu uma gargalhada insana vinda de seu inimigo ilusório. Também escutou palavras, mas eram algo tão desconexo que o máximo que conseguiu imaginar foi a de que seriam provenientes de algum idioma muito antigo. Mesmo entorpecido, usou as poucas forças que restavam e levantou a cabeça a fim de encarar aquele homem mais uma vez. E assim o fez. Quando seus olhos se encontraram com os olhos do estranho homem, sentiu um frio descomunal percorrer todo o trajeto de sua espinha dorsal, como se a presença da morte se fizesse a cada segundo mais presente.

'- Você é meu.' – o estranho falou com uma calma e frieza incalculáveis, seguidos por um sorriso cínico, que demonstrava a sua real natureza: a de desprezar a qualquer inimigo que se opusesse a ele.

E com um movimento rápido, ele enterrou a mão esquerda nos cabelos do outro que estava de joelhos no chão, puxando brutamente a cabeça dele para trás. E com um simples gesto, fez com que a adaga em sua mão passeasse sem dificuldade pelo pescoço do outro, o fazendo sentir junto com o amargo saber de sangue, uma dor tão lancinante, que seu grito transpassou todas as dimensões possíveis que ligavam àquele pesadelo, ao mundo real.

'- NÃOOO! Arf... Arf... Arf...'

Sentou-se na cama imediatamente. Seu corpo estava completamente ensopado pelo suor e a dor continuava forte em sua garganta, como se a adaga ainda estivesse a cortá-la. Elevou uma das mãos até o tórax, a fim de massagear a região onde o coração pulava descompassadamente. E assim ficou durante algum tempo. Quando sentiu que poderia ficar de pé, se levantou, caminhando ainda tropegamente até a varanda do apartamento recém adquirido. Ao abrir a porta de vidro, sentiu a brisa noturna de Tóquio percorrer por todo o seu corpo, como se pudesse assim, obter o controle sobre seu corpo novamente. Deu mais alguns passos, enquanto retirava a camisa completamente encharcada de suor e a jogou sobre uma cadeira. Seus passos pararam em frente ao parapeito da varanda e segurando com ambas as mãos o frio metal que fazia a segurança daquele compartimento, inspirou profundamente, mesmo sentindo que o ar que invadia seu pulmão, fazia também com que a dor aumentasse mais um pouco. Ao expirar, deixou sua cabeça pender em direção ao peito. A sensação incômoda já estava quase que eliminada, porém, as imagens daquele pesadelo pareciam continuar ainda mais reais.

'- Nii-san...?'

Ele se virou imediatamente, e viu que desta vez, seu pesadelo despertara mais alguém. Seu irmão mais novo o encarava com um ar de seriedade e preocupação enquanto trazia um copo com água gelada. Ele não deixou de dar um meio-sorriso ao ver seu parente com aquele tipo de zelo por ele.

'- Não foi nada Shun. Volte a dormir.'

'- Antes de ontem você disse a mesma coisa e ontem também.' – Shun retrucou prontamente. – 'Ikki, seus pesadelos estão se tornando cada vez mais freqüentes e pelo visto, mais assustadores.' – e estendendo o copo com água na direção dele, completou. – 'Beba isto.'

Ikki não teve como negar e pegando o copo da mão de seu irmão, ingeriu o líquido gelado em grandes goles. Enquanto isso, Shun se apoiou no parapeito, com o olhar vago para a vista noturna. Nesse momento, uma estrela cadente cruzou os céus de oeste a leste, em uma linha azulada. Ao virar os verdes olhos em direção ao irmão, o viu olhar o mesmo céu, como se seus pensamentos estivesse a anos-luz dali.

'- Ikki. Ainda não consigo acreditar que aceitou o convite da Saori.'

'- E por que não?' – o rapaz respondeu. – 'França parece ser um ótimo país de se conhecer.'

'- Eu sei.' – Shun retrucou com um sorriso iluminado. – 'Mas bem... Trata-se de uma visita da Saori a uma amiga dela... E bem... Isso não faz muito o seu tipo.'

'- Coloque duas coisas em sua cabeça de uma vez por todas, Shun: Primeiro. Eu não preciso ficar grudado na Kido o tempo todo e segundo: é para isso que o Seiya existe, entendeu?'

Shun não conseguiu conter uma gargalhada pela "comparação" feita pelo irmão mais velho. Tal gargalhada foi tão contagiante, que até mesmo Fênix não conseguiu manter o ar sério por mais tempo e ambos ficaram rindo da ilusória e cômica situação por algum tempo, onde logo depôs, Ikki conclui:

'- Vamos dormir. Amanhã será um longo dia.'

'- Sim. A viagem vai ser longa mesmo.' – o rapaz retrucou com um breve sorriso. – 'E se precisar de mim, é só me chamar, certo?' – assim, o jovem cavaleiro sai rumo ao seu quarto.

'- Não se preocupe. Eu gritarei por você.' – Ikki respondeu com o seu habitual sarcasmo, pronto a ouvir a resposta do irmão.

'- Isso não tem graça!' – Shun resmungou com um ar de despeito enquanto desaparecia por entre os cômodos do apartamento.

Após um meio-sorriso, Ikki ainda ficou na varanda por uns quinze minutos, mas suas pálpebras começaram a ficar pesadas novamente. Deu assim, uma última olhada para o céu que apesar das fortes luzes metropolitanas, estava naquela noite, particularmente bela de se observar. Fênix preferiu guardar em sua memória aquela magnífica visão das estrelas celestiais, a fim de ser reproduzida durante o seu sono, em um suave sonho.

**...x...x...x...**

Na manhã seguinte, o aeroporto de Tóquio estava como sempre, apinhado de gente. Homens e mulheres andavam apressadamente, temerosos em perder os seus respectivos vôos e no meio dessa pequena multidão caótica, um grupo se distinguia dos demais.

'- Férias!' – um rapaz fala com um entusiasmo fora do normal, porque não, infantil.

'- Você já disse isso pela vigésima vez desde que chegou aqui.' – outro rapaz retruca com um ar de quem já estava perdendo completamente a paciência.

'- Férias, férias e férias! Eu adoro essa palavra! Parece até mesmo uma suave música para os meus ouvidos!'

'- Você também já disse isso hoje.' – outro rapaz, também retrucou com um sorriso um tanto sem graça.

'- Bah! Qual é a de vocês, heim!' – o mesmo jovem que falava animadamente, se vira em direção aos outros dois que apenas o observavam. – 'Hyoga e Shun: Pela primeira vez em nossas vidas, iremos para um lugar desconhecido, cheio de pessoas desconhecidas para fazer algo inédito em nossas vidas! Se liguem!'

Hyoga e Shun se entreolharam, suspirando ao mesmo tempo. Ambos tiveram a nítida certeza de que aquelas férias com o Seiya por perto, seriam sem dúvida, "inesquecíveis".

'- Demorei muito, rapazes?' – uma voz feminina pergunta com delicadeza, fazendo com que os jovens cavaleiros se virassem para a sua dona.

'- Saori! Graças a Deus!' – Hyoga disse com um sorriso aberto. – 'Pensei que você não chegaria mais!'

'- O que? E por que não chegaria?' – a jovem deusa sorriu descontraidamente e Seiya que estava um pouco longe dos três, não deixou de reparar que a cada sorriso que dava, Saori parecia ainda mais com uma bela visão a ser contemplada. Pégaso sentiu que uma leve pontada doeu em seu coração e instintivamente, elevou sua mão direita até o local daquela sensação. Mas mesmo assim, não deixou de sorrir também ao notar que ela o olhava ainda com o mesmo sorriso em seus lábios rosados e úmidos pela ação da suave maquiagem que usava. – 'Seiya! Vem aqui!'

'- Pronto, já estou aqui, querida chefinha!' – Seiya falou ao se aproximar do grupo novamente e sem antes, bater continência à deusa que balançou a cabeça negativamente, talvez pensando que Seiya talvez nunca crescesse idéia essa que a deusa da sabedoria sempre amou.

'- Sem gracinhas.' – ela falou, tentando não sorrir mais do que já estava. – Bem, eu demorei porque estava terminando de aprontar o passaporte de todos vocês. – assim, ela entrega para cada um, o documento. – 'Os vistos de vocês já estão "ok" e agora, é esperar o nosso vôo!'

'- Saori... Você não está esquecendo de alguém?' – Shun perguntou ressabiado.

'- Claro que não, Shun. Aliás, esse "alguém" já tinha cuidado do visto no passaporte dele bem antes de mim.'

'- O que! O Ikki mais interessado nessa viagem do que a gente! Isso só pode ser um sonho!' – Hyoga respondeu altamente admirado.

'- Os sonhos se tornam realidade ou nunca ouviu falar desse ditado?' – uma voz interrompe a conversa e todos olham para a direção da voz.

'- Ikki! Há quanto tempo!' – Hyoga dispara, indo até o cavaleiro e cumprimentando com um forte aperto de mão. – 'E que bagagem extra é essa?'

'- Sem brincadeiras rapaz!' – Tatsume que estava do lado de Fênix, arregala os minúsculos olhos em direção ao russo que apenas sorri divertido. – 'Eu vim deixar a senhorita Kido no Aeroporto e nada mais!'

'- O tempo passa, o tempo voa, mas o Tatsume continua a mesma mala sem alça...' – Seiya arremata com um suspiro, o que deixou o mordomo mais enraivecido.

'- Ora seu...'

'- Chega!' – Saori interferiu. – 'Pare Tatsume e você Seiya, dá para ser comportado somente uma vez?'

'- Por que você briga tanto comigo heim!'

'- Por quê? Porque você merece!' – Saori retrucou.

Enquanto outro bate-boca começava a se armar, Ikki olhou o relógio e começou a caminhar rumo ao hangar de embarque, dizendo. – 'Hei vocês. O vôo sai daqui a três minutos.'

'- O QUE!' – todos exclamaram e prontamente, começaram a andar apressadamente para o que seria a primeira viagem de férias de suas vidas.

Durante o extenso vôo que se seguiriam com algumas pequenas escalas rumo à Paris, todos os rapazes brincavam entre si, como se ali fosse uma turma de colegiais rumo a uma divertida excursão. Saori que fez questão que todos fossem àquela viagem, sentia naquele momento de felicidade tão visível, a alegria por ver seus únicos e verdadeiros amigos desfrutarem aquilo que seu íntimo imortal sempre desejou: a pura e simples vida comum, com as suas alegrias, frustrações e descobertas diárias. Para a deusa, ver Seiya sendo o eterno menino levado, Shun mostrando o seu mais belo sorriso, Hyoga com as suas afirmações extremadas e Ikki que por tantas vezes sozinho, estava ali, conversando despreocupadamente, era sem dúvida, a maior benção que os céus poderiam lhe oferecer. E essa graça a alcançou de certa forma. Ela, que há alguns anos atrás vivia em meio a guerras e tragédias iminentes, naquele momento era apenas a deusa regente de um Santuário que hoje, está inundado pela paz e Saori Kido, a herdeira da poderosa Fundação Graad e que tinha como preocupação apenas, dar bom seguimento aos negócios deixados pelo seu saudoso avô, Mitsumassa Kido. Ao se lembrar do ente querido, a jovem não deixou de fechar os olhos e sorrir, sentindo uma leve pontada de dor feita pela saudade e tambéo deixou de fechar os olhos e sorrir, sentindo uma leve pontada de dor feita pela saudade e tamb curiom, a ansiedade ao pensar que logo, veria seus amigos de tão longa data. Sentia-se como uma garota insegura com o futuro e estava feliz por isso.

E assim...

'- _Vive__ la France_!' – gritou um animado Seiya, logo na plataforma de desembarque. O falso sotaque francês foi alvo mais uma vez de uma estrondosa gargalhada dos amigos.

'- Hei, não grite tão alto! Vai espantar as mulheres!' – Hyoga tenta diminuir o entusiasmo do colega.

'- Ai, ai...' – Seiya suspirou feito uma criança. – 'As mulheres francesas são as mulheres mais belas do mundo!'

'- Você errou! As mais belas são as brasileiras!' – retrucou Shun. – 'Aliás, vamos marcar de viajar para o Brasil na próxima!'

'- Para o Brasil?' – Hyoga indagou e depois, fechou os olhos em um ar completamente malicioso. – 'Mas temos que marcar de ir ao Brasil na época em que rola por lá as festas de carnaval. Tem gata brotando até do chão!'

'- Festa? Mulher! To dentro!...' – Seiya se exclamou completamente animado, mas sua animação se esvai quando sente sobre si um olhar completamente ameaçador... E ciumento.

'- Hum, hum!' – Saori temperou a garganta para que os rapazes se tocassem. – 'Eu escolhi a França, porque uma grande amiga minha de infância me convidou para passar alguns dias aqui...' – e olhando de canto de olho para um Seiya completamente acanhado, arremata. – 'Mas se alguém não está gostando, o incomodado que se retire!'

Os três jovens engolem em seco, mas ao mesmo tempo, Shun e Hyoga tentam a todo custo segurarem uma tremenda gargalhada com a cara que Seiya faz para Saori.

Enquanto a conversa seguia de certa forma "animada", Ikki estava completamente absorto em pensamentos longínquos. O pesadelo. A dor. A estranha sensação que sentia há vários dias. Virou-se e viu Seiya tentando dar explicações à jovem de rosto belo e emburrado e o sorriso de seu irmão e de seu outro amigo. Dizer a eles o que estava sentindo era completamente inconcebível, pois apenas Fênix conhecia o caminho certo naquele labirinto de sensações que sua mente estava desbravando naqueles últimos tempos. Claro que havia se aproximado mais deles, mas não o suficiente para que eles, até mesmo Athena, tocasse o seu espírito em chamas.

Assim, preferiu então, ver alguns panfletos que expostos no balcão de visto, tinham os mapas dos pontos turísticos da bela e contemporânea Paris. Após verificar alguns deles sem nenhum entusiasmo aparente, seus olhos ficaram fixos em um panfleto que tinha uma imagem bem ampliada da grande estrutura metálica, símbolo da capital francesa. Após seus olhos passearem mais um pouco naquele mapa, descobriu então que o primeiro lugar que iria conhecer, não ficava mais do que quinze minutos de táxi do Aeroporto.

'- Hei! Aonde você vai?' – Hyoga perguntou, vendo o cavaleiro de Fênix se afastar mais ainda.

'- Dar uma volta.' – ele respondeu sem olhar para trás.

'- Dar uma volta? Mas você nem sabe falar francês!' – Seiya retrucou, todo debochado.

'- E você sabe?' – Ikki devolveu imediatamente, sendo fuzilado pelo olhar por Seiya.

Shun deu uma pequena corrida até o irmão mais velho que já alcançava a imensa saída externa do Aeroporto Internacional.

'– Nii-san, você vai ficar aonde? Em um hotel, na casa da amiga da Saori ou...'

'- Não se preocupe comigo. Eu irei aparecer alguma hora dessas. Até.'

'- Está certo.' – Shun respondeu com um suspiro. – 'Se cuida então.'

Andrômeda perde o irmão de vista, quando sua fisionomia finalmente havia se misturado com a grande massa de pessoas que começavam a tomar as vastas ruas e avenidas da cidade.

'- Bem...' – Saori se aproximou de Shun. – 'Vamos?'

'- Sim.' – o rapaz respondeu com um breve sorriso, que tentava esconder a sombra da preocupação de seu rosto. – 'Vamos.'

**...x...x...x...**

Nem tão grande como muitos diziam, nem tão pequena quando vista de muito próximo. Essa foi a primeira impressão que Ikki teve ao avistar ainda dentro do táxi, o pico da Torre Einfell, que se insinuava por detrás das frondosas árvores da Avenida Campos Elíseos. Ele ainda não tinha uma idéia exata de onde se hospedar e também concordava mentalmente com o que Seiya havia dito: ele não sabia falar nem um "a" em francês. Mesmo assim, sabia que poderia "sobreviver" em meio aquela selva metropolitana. Logo que saltou do táxi que estacionou na praça central de Paris, o cavaleiro que tinha como bagagem apenas uma mochila de tiracolo, olhou ao redor, percebendo a babilônia de raças e credos que a França era na realidade. Repentinamente, enquanto ainda contemplava o transitar de pessoas que ora andavam apressadas, ora caminhavam tranqüilamente, sentiu-se esbarrado. Ao se virar, ele viu com certa surpresa um rosto completamente pintado de branco, onde uma grande lágrima era bem contornada com lápis preto. Notou também que a pessoa estava completamente vestida de preto e que o olhava com acurada atenção. Fênix ainda pensou em pedir desculpas, mas o estranho fez uma severa expressão de desagrado e com as mãos, fez um gesto de como estivesse passando a marcha de um veículo, começando a "dirigir" um veículo imaginável que fazia serpenteios em meio às pessoas.

'- Atropelado por um palhaço em seu carro imaginário. Que ótimo começo de viagem.' – Ikki resmungou para si mesmo, mas mesmo assim, não deixou de dar um leve sorriso, com todo aquele ar novo que experimentava. E despreocupadamente, saiu a vagar até um dado momento em que avistou em uma das inúmeras esquinas que circundavam a praça, um belo Café de arquitetura à moda da cidade, com várias mesas espalhadas pela calçada cimentada.

Um fumegante capuccino e um exemplar do dia do jornal "Le Monde" foram deixados na mesa do japonês que maquinalmente, tomou o impresso a fim de pelo menos, registrar na mente as imagens fotografadas das notícias daquele dia que parecia ser um dia como outro qualquer. Porém, antes que seus olhos visassem às imagens impressas na primeira página, Ikki acabou por vislumbrar uma outra imagem.

Não estava mais do que cinco metros de distância de sua mesa. Sentada quase que formalmente, a jovem parecia bastante concentrada em um pesado livro que folheava vagarosamente. Os longos e lisos cabelos negros caiam sob a forma de uma brilhante cascata pelo seu pescoço e braços. Seu corpo era esbelto, mas, possuidor de redondas formas tipicamente femininas, onde a pele morena e levemente bronzeada fazia um belo contraste com a blusa de seda branca que discreta e sensualmente, tinha uma de suas alças decaídas, insinuando assim, o busto que arfava tranquilamente, embalando como se fosse um barco à deriva, um pingente dourado possuidor de um formato que o cavaleiro não soube identificar. Ela também usava uma calça jeans e sandálias de médio salto, comprovando assim, seu gosto ponderado para roupas.

E durante o breve momento no qual Ikki a olhava, a moça de repente levantou o rosto, encarando os olhos azuis que a estudavam. Finalmente, o cavaleiro conseguira vislumbrar o rosto de formas delicadas e possuidor de olhos castanhos amendoados e expressivos que em momento algum se desviavam dos olhos dele. E era essa forte expressão que o olhar daquela desconhecida possuía que estava fazendo com que o cavaleiro tivesse a incomoda sensação de que todo o seu espírito estava sendo implacavelmente desbravado, e que todos os seus segredos mais íntimos estavam sendo totalmente revelados a ela. Era como se ele já tivesse sido alvo daquele mesmo olhar, daquela mesma mulher. Mesmo assim, ele não queria retirar seus olhos dos dela. Queria ficar daquele jeito. Sempre.

Entretanto, dois personagens se fizeram presentes, quebrando o frágil elo que já parecia os unir. Dois rapazes se sentaram à mesa em que ela estava. Eles riam bastante. Ela parecia que não os conhecia, pois continuava séria. Um deles fechou o livro dela bruscamente, enquanto outro acariciava o braço dela que imediatamente, afastou de sua carícia, imediatamente se levantando. Eles também se levantaram e agora alterados, falavam mais alto, fazendo com que o rosto da jovem perdesse levemente a cor rosada. Rapidamente, o homem de aparência mais robusta a segura por trás, enquanto o outro tentava aproximar seus lábios dos dela. Antes que conseguisse seu intento, ele recebeu um inesperado chute entre as pernas dado por ela.

'- _Vach_!' (Vaca!) – o que havia recebido o golpe gritava contrariado. – '_Il__ me paiera_!' (Vai me pagar!)

O outro homem segura a jovem com mais força e se viram, rumo a saída da cafeteria. Mas antes de darem um segundo passo...

'- A soltem agora.'

Os três se viram e a moça dá um sorriso, mesmo com o medo que sentia naquele momento. Os homens o encaram e o mais magro se aproxima de Ikki que o encarava de uma forma completamente desprovida de emoção.

'- _Je ne comprends pas sa langue Japonaise, mais s'il ne veut pas blesser, donnez l'hors d'ici maintenant_.' (Não entendo a sua língua japonês, mas se não quiser se ferir, dê o fora daqui agora mesmo.) – ele ameaçava enquanto retirava da jaqueta uma pequena navalha.

Ikki não entendeu o que o outro falava, mas isso não era o mais importante. Ele sentiu que ela precisava de ajuda e sem dúvida, ela teria o socorro dele. Por isso, ele caminhou ao encontro do francês que sem titubear, se lançou contra ele. Com um rápido movimento, Fênix se desvia de um certeiro golpe da pequena arma e ainda mais veloz, ele segura a mão do homem e com força, faz com que a lâmina da navalha se feche na mão do homem, provocando um ferimento profundo. A pressão é tão forte que a lâmina acaba se desprendendo e arranha a mão do cavaleiro também.

Ao ver o companheiro gritando de dor e espanto, o maior solta a morena com brusquidão e parte para cima de Ikki com uma outra navalha, aproveitando a distração do cavaleiro. Mesmo assim, o nipônico é mais veloz e o acerta com um soco na altura do estômago. Vendo o amigo caído ao chão e a aproximação da polícia de rua, o homem ferido pela navalha saiu correndo, sendo então perseguido por dois guardas enquanto um terceiro algemava o homem mais forte, ainda gemendo ao chão. Ikki apenas observava a ação dos policiais, quando sentiu um toque delicado em seu braço.

'- Arigatou_.' _– a moça agradeceu.

'- Não precisa agradecer.' – Ikki respondeu imediatamente. – 'Você fala japonês?'

'- Sim. Aprendi com uma amiga há alguns anos atrás. Err... Você é bem rápido, não?' – ela aquiesceu enquanto fazia um gesto de golpe com o braço.

'- Foi apenas reflexo. Eles eram seus amigos?'

'- Amigos! Não! Nem os conheço!' – a morena respondeu velozmente. – 'Eram apenas uns desocupados. Paris está repleta deles.'

"E vazia de mulheres lindas como você." – Ikki pensou, vindo logo em seguida a se censurar pelo pensamento.

'- O que aconteceu, _monsieur_?'

'- Err... Nada.' – Ikki respondeu, imaginando que aquela estranha conseguira mesmo ler a sua mente.

'- Como nada? Sua mão está sangrando!' – ela interrompeu preocupada, enquanto procurava examinar a mão ensangüentada de Ikki. – 'Vamos. Eu vou levá-lo para um hospital e...'

'- Isso não é nada, não se preocupe.' – disse o cavaleiro enquanto puxava o braço das mãos dela gentilmente. Estava sentindo que aquele simples toque o havia deixado com mais calor que o normal.

'- Hum... Já sei! Tem medo de agulhas, não é?'

'- Eu? Medo de agulhas? Não me faça rir!'

'- E você não me faça ficar mais preocupada com esse ferimento! Vamos nem que seja para uma farmácia! Eu prometo que serei uma enfermeira boazinha e não farei você sentir nem uma dorzinha sequer!' – ela voltou a tocar o braço dele e Ikki sentiu novamente o calor provocado pelo toque lhe subir pelos nervos rumo a todos os extremos do corpo.

"Quem é você?" – Ikki se indagou, desejando muito saber um pouco mais sobre aquela bela estranha que o cativou. Mas para o desagrado de Fênix, seus lábios proferiram outras palavras. – 'Está bem, você ganhou.'

'- Ótimo!' – a jovem falou com um largo sorriso.

Alguns minutos depois...

'- Pronto! Agora é só você trocar as bandagens regularmente e logo sua mão vai está como nova!'

'- Não precisava se preocupar... Foi só um arranhão.'

'- Eu sei, mas fiquei preocupada com tanto sangue na sua mão!'

'- Era mais o sangue dos caras que te perseguiam do que o meu. Eu não sou de sangrar muito.' – o japonês respondeu enquanto examinava o curativo que ela havia feito nele. – 'Mas confesso que você é caprichosa. Por acaso é enfermeira mesmo?'

Ela ergueu um pouco a cabeça, enquanto ria com a pergunta feita por ele. Porém, o som de seu sorriso foi abafado pelo farfalhar das águas de uma fonte, onde eles estavam sentados na borda. Nesse momento, Ikki percebeu que o pingente que ela usava se assemelhava a uma cruz cristã, mas que se fosse vista bem de perto, daria para perceber alguns escritos talhados na peça.

'- Eu não sou enfermeira, nem médica. Sou arqueóloga e tentando obter a especialização em Egiptologia!'

'- Arqueóloga?' – Ikki indagou enquanto franzia o cenho. – 'Tipo Lara Croft ou Indiana Jones?'

'- Não, _monsieur_. Tipo Ísis Alquiè.' – ela meneou a cabeça para o lado, enquanto o fitava com certo ar de doçura. – 'Esse é o meu nome.'

'- Ísis.' – Ikki repetiu com uma incomum atenção. – 'Esse nome não é estranho para mim...'

'- E não é mesmo. É o nome da deusa egípcia da magia.' – ela respondeu imediatamente. – 'E você? Como é o nome do meu herói?'

Ele sorriu levemente ao ouvir a palavra "herói". – 'Meu nome é Ikki. Ikki Amamiya.'

'- Ikki!' – Ísis falou surpresa. – 'É um nome lindo! É uma remitência ao herói grego Ícaro que morreu ao...'

'- Voar além do permitido por seu pai.' – o cavaleiro falou, calando a jovem que ficou um tanto frustrada por não poder expor mais dos seus conhecimentos. – 'Acredite. De mitologia grega eu sei até demais.'

'- Então isso é ótimo! Sabia que está muito difícil de encontrar um homem erudito por aí?'

'- É?' – ele perguntou de uma forma debochada. – 'Então quer dizer que eu sou uma espécie em extinção?'

'- Se você gosta de se referir a si mesmo como um bichinho de estimação, _oui_, você é uma espécime muito rara!'

'- Prefiro referir-me como uma ave.' – ele observou misteriosamente.

'- Uma ave? Tudo bem, que assim seja. Está hospedado aonde?'

'- Eu não sei.'

'- Como assim não sabe?'

'- Eu ainda não encontrei um hotel.'

'- Entendo...' – e depois de alguns segundos calada, disparou. – 'Mas como é alta estação, ficará difícil de você encontrar uma vaga nos hotéis daqui... Que tal você ficar hospedado em minha casa?'

'- Na sua casa?' – Ikki fez uma expressão de descrença. – 'Não acha perigoso convidar um estranho para se hospedar na sua casa assim... logo de cara?'

'- Não acho perigoso.' – ela respondeu imediatamente. – 'Você não é estranho a mim.' – a morena se calou logo em seguida, esperando a resposta dele.

'- E se eu disser um "não"?'

'- Então você perderá a chance de ouro de ter uma guia turística que fala fluentemente a língua nipônica e que não cobrará um centavo sequer pelos seus serviços!'

"Fica impossível dizer um 'não' com esse sorriso." – o rapaz pensou, mesmo mantendo um ar sério. Ele era assim. Os eventos por quais passou durante toda a sua vida o fizeram manter sempre um ar sério e quando sorria, tinha sempre um ar de sarcasmo. As tragédias pelas quais passou, criaram nele uma espécie de cortina por sobre os seus sentimentos. Mas ao contrário do que muitos poderiam imaginar, Fênix tinha mais sentimentos do que muitos que se diziam sensíveis.

'- Ísis, veja. Eu não quero ser um incômodo a você e...'

'- É só isso? Então está tudo "ok"! Vamos agora mesmo!' – e sem deixar Ikki com meios de se sair daquela situação, ela o puxa pela mão, indo até um táxi.

'- Você é sempre assim?' – ele perguntou perplexo enquanto era "arrastado" pela francesa.

'- Apenas com o que eu desejo muito.' – ela devolveu, com um sorriso maroto.

'- Por Deus...' – ele suspirou.

'- _Mon__ Dieu!'_ (Meu Deus!) – Ísis exclamou, parando abruptamente.

'- O que foi?'

'- Que dia é hoje, Ikki?'

'- Doze de março.' – ele respondeu, pensando logo em seguida. - "O que deu nela agora?"

'- Ai não!' – ela colocou uma das mãos na testa. – 'Ela chega hoje e nem me toquei disso!'

'- Ela?' – Ikki estava cada vez mais confuso.

'- _Oui_! A minha amiga! Ela veio passar uns dias na minha casa e me esqueci que ela viria hoje! Ela vai me matar!'

E imediatamente, a jovem dá meia volta, mas dessa vez Ikki a pega pelo braço. – 'Hei, aonde você vai?'

'- Para o Aeroporto Acho que ela ainda deve estar por lá.'

'- Não seria melhor você ligar primeiro para saber se ela já foi para a sua casa?'

'- Boa idéia, _monsieur.'_

E assim, ela ligou e recebeu a notícia de que sua convidada já havia chegado a sua residência. E sem tempo a perder, o casal pegou o táxi, rumo a um bairro um pouco mais afastado do centro de Paris.

**Continuará.**

**Revisão: _Juliane Sandoval_.**

**...x...x...x...**

**...x...x...x...**

**...x...x...x...**

**Ficha do personagem original:**

**_Ísis Alquiè_**

Idade: _21 anos._

Altura: _1,69 metros._

Peso: _50 quilos_.

Pele: _morena-clara_

Cabelos: _castanho-escuros._

Olhos: _castanho-escuros._

Local de nascimento: _Egito_.

Onde vive: _Paris, França_.

Breve perfil

_Ela sabe que seus verdadeiros pais eram egípcios e dada a circunstância de como foi encontrada, talvez eles fossem nômades também. Mas quis o destino que sua vida não fosse fadada aos sacrifícios e isso realmente aconteceu quando um arqueólogo francês chamado Jeromè Alquiè a encontrou durante uma escavação em um famoso templo da deusa egípcia Ísis em Behbeit el-Hagar, por isso, deu-lhe esse nome, em homenagem à deusa._

_Ao contrário do real significado de seu nome que em grego quer dizer "Aquela que chora", Ísis é muito alto astral e jura não se lembrar qual foi a última vez que chorou de tristeza. Mas é bom alertar que como toda mulher, não é muito recomendável chegar perto dela nos períodos de TPM (XD!). Ela adora exercer a profissão de arqueóloga e no momento, ela está preparando uma tese de especialização onde afirma que os seus personagens mitológicos prediletos (Ísis e Osíris) realmente existiram e que foram os primeiros reis do Egito._

_Católica, Ísis tem como santa protetora, a francesa Joana D'arc e ao invés de sonhar com o príncipe encantado, ela prefere dizer que espera com paciência pelo seu "Osíris", fazendo alusão ao mito mais famoso do Egito. Mas dizem as más línguas que a moça já está perdendo a paciência pela demora dele! _

_Atualmente, Ísis convive entre as aulas de arqueologia da Universidade de Paris e as viagens ao Egito, entre estudos e relatórios infindáveis. Mesmo assim, ela sempre arruma um tempinho em sua agenda apertada para estar na companhia dos seus melhores amigos, os estudantes de arqueologia Roxane Whinttfield e William W. Thompson e para se dedicar a sua grande paixão, as aulas de esgrima com o professor Albert Theodore. _

_Mas de todos os amigos, Ísis sempre teve como melhor amiga e confidente, a rica Saori Kido, que a conheceu quando esta veio estudar na França, ainda menina. Agora, depois de mais de doze anos longe uma da outra, Saori finalmente viajou até a França, a fim de rever a amiga e colocar as confidências de longa data em dia._

_Mas parece que o destino novamente quer brincar com a sorte de Ísis, a começar pelos seus sonhos e visões incompreensíveis e pelo seu encontro tempestivo com certo japonês..._

**...x...x...x...**

**...x...x...x...**

**...x...x...x...**

**_Notas da autora:_**

****

_Antes de mais nada__: FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO IKKI! \O/ \O/ \O/ \O/_

_Eu não poderia deixar de prestigiar a minha ave arisca nesse dia tão especial! Por isso, tentei ao máximo atualizar esse fic! É o mínimo que eu poderia fazer! XD!_

****

_Perdoem-me pela demora na atualização, mas quem estuda e trabalha sabe como é difícil ser um ficwriter nas horas vagas (?) XD!_

_Aproveitando o espaço, deixo os meus sinceros agradecimentos a todos que comentaram o primeiro capítulo do fic e que ficaram exigindo a atualização o mais rápido possível! Rsrsrsrsr... Em especial, quero agradecer a ficwriter Juli.chan que já havia dado "vida" a Ísis no oneshot "Rêves et Mémories", que por sinal está maravilhoso! ._

_Por fim, gostaria de comunicar que já estou escrevendo o terceiro capítulo do fic, por isso eu prometo que a próxima atualização não tardará a chegar! XD!_

_Obrigada mais uma vez!_

**_Arthemisys_**


	3. Ato III

**O Mistério de Ísis**

_**Por Arthemisys**_

* * *

_"O céu de ouro, é Isis a grande, mãe de deus. _  
M_estra do monte, primogênita onde nasceu a deusa que toma lugar em Dendera,_  
_é o céu de ouro._

_Os grandes deuses são suas estrelas:_  
_Harsiesis, seu deus da manhã._  
_Sokar, a sua via láctea._  
_O jovem Osíris, a sua estrela visível._

_Osíris, a Lua._  
_Órion, seu deus._  
_Sothis, sua deusa._  
_Entram e saíam para os mortos no vale infernal. "_

_(Poesia extraída do painel "Zodíaco de Dendera")_

**Ato III**

Cerca de vinte e cinco minutos depois, o táxi deslizou pela tranqüila rua localizada em um bairro de classe média, nas imediações de Montparnase, em Paris. Após o motorista receber o seu devido pagamento pela corrida, Ikki e Ísis desembarcaram do veículo e seguiram até a entrada da casa que na realidade, se mostrava ao longe, uma mansão de dimensões consideráveis e cercada pelas mais verdejantes gramas e toda a sorte de plantas de jardinagens.

- Então essa é a sua "humilde" casa? – Ikki indagou, ao depois de terem atravessado o portão daquela mansão.

- Oui. – ela respondeu, continuando a sua caminhada apressadamente. – Mas não disse que era "humilde". Eu disse que era modesta.

- Então é modesta demais. – Ikki tornou a questionar, enquanto seus lábios formavam um risinho meio que de lado.

Ela rapidamente olhou para trás, o encarando no exato momento em que Fênix ainda mantinha um resquício do seu costumeiro sorriso. Foi então que percebeu que um pouco acima dos olhos dele, havia uma cicatriz de contorno definido e de uma tonalidade um pouco mais escura que o seu tom de pele. Movida talvez pela curiosidade que é nata dos profissionais da história, a francesa não se conteve.

- Como conseguiu essa cicatriz?

O sorriso ainda pertinente, imediatamente desapareceu do seu rosto que ganhou feições mais duras. Nunca gostou quando lhe faziam aquela pergunta e com àquela jovem, com certeza não seria diferente.

- Me machucando. – esta foi a resposta dada por Fênix que logo em seguida, segurou as alças da mochila com mais força e começou a caminhar em um ritmo mais rápido.

Sem dúvida, era uma resposta objetiva e completa, se for analisada em todos os sentidos. Mas, apenas quem conhecia de perto – ou, ao menos um pouco – a vida daquele jovem, sabia que o verbo "machucar" não era apenas algo dentro da dimensão de simplesmente, ferir o corpo. Ikki respondeu de uma forma simplista – como é de sua natureza -, mas transferiu para esta frase toda a dimensão do que podemos pensar, sobre o sofrimento humano. O machucar-se fisicamente, moralmente e espiritualmente. Ele era alguém assim: ferido até o ínfimo de sua alma considerada por seu inimigos, como algo envolto em chamas imortais.

A francesa não sentiu o poder da frase em si, mas o tom de voz no qual ela foi pronunciada.

- Desculpe. – Ísis retrucou, em um suspiro cansado devido ao ritmo da caminhada.

Ao entrarem pela porta principal da casa, Ikki notou que aquele dia realmente seria cheio de surpresas. Logo que entrou no primeiro cômodo da mansão, os olhos de Fênix puderam vislumbrar o choque de culturas que aquele lugar resguardava. Em meio aos lustres elisabetanos e aos quadros de Monet que adornavam por sua vez, teto e paredes, haviam várias obras de arte de uma beleza singular. Eram estatuetas, a maioria não passando dos quinze centímetros de altura, que continham formas humanas e animais. Tais peças pareciam ter saído de um livro de história.

- Senhorita Alquiè?

Um homem de pele clara e traços físicos bem marcados, vestido com um terno bastante alinhado, apareceu em meio ao corredor que ficava do lado oposto da sala onde Ikki e Ísis se encontravam.

- Bernard. – a francesa começou a falar, familiarizada com os gestos mecânicos do homem à sua frente. – Onde está o meu pai?

- Em seu escritório. – o homem respondeu prontamente, enquanto examinava Ikki de cima para baixo. – O senhor...

- É meu hóspede. – ela retrucou imediatamente, já entrando pelo corredor. – Venha Ikki.

Ikki passou pelo homem que ele julgou ser o mordomo e viu que este inclinou o corpo rapidamente, em um gesto de cumprimento de boas vindas.

Ao passarem pelo corredor, o japonês pôde ver mais outras obras de arte, sendo que dessa vez, lhe chamou a atenção uma grande tela medindo cerca de sete metros de largura por três metros de comprimento.

- Esse quadro...

- _La Guernica_?

- Isso... – Ikki parou a fim de analisar a obra de arte de Picasso.

- A história que cerca _La Guernica_ é interessante. – Ísis complementou, com ares de professora.

- O quadro por si só, é interessante. – Ikki respondeu, enquanto olhava as feições de horror das pessoas desenhadas de forma desordenada.

- A guerra não é atraente. – ela respondeu imediatamente.

- Mas a visão das pessoas sobre a guerra, sim.

Ísis abaixou a cabeça e sorriu.

- Sinto que meu pai vai adorar conhece-lo.

Logo, o mordomo passou à frente dos dois, indo até uma das portas e abrindo-a. Ao avistar o interior do amplo escritório, o cavaleiro de Fênix não conseguiu conter uma cara de imensa surpresa.

- Vocês?!

Eram os cavaleiros.

- O que vocês... – parou de falar ao avistar Saori sentada em uma das poltronas do cômodo.

- Saori! – Ísis irrompeu ao encontro da jovem que se levantou entusiasmada.

- Ísis. Há quanto tempo!

Um abraço saudoso uniu as duas jovens. Enquanto isso...

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Seiya indagou repleto de curiosidade.

- Uma longa história. – Ikki limitou-se a dizer.

- Ikki. – dessa vez, foi Hyoga que se levantou e perto de Fênix, balbuciou. – O seu turismo por Paris foi bastante interessante não? Em menos de uma hora, já voltou acompanhado de uma francesinha!

- Hyoga. – Ikki respondeu em meio a um sorriso nada sincero. - Cale-se.

O russo limitou-se a rir sarcasticamente enquanto Saori indagava à jovem em questão.

- Ísis, como você encontrou o Ikki?

- Bom... – ela então o olhou com certo ar de cumplicidade.

- Ela teve alguns problemas e eu a ajudei.

- Isso! Algo sem muita importância... Mas jamais imaginei que vocês se conheciam.

- Sim Ísis, nós nos conhecemos. – Ikki respondeu. – Não é mesmo Saori?

- Sim, é verdade. – a deusa sorriu, se virando para os outros cavaleiros. – Como eu havia prometido, esses são os amigos que sempre me acompanharam. Este é...

- Seiya! Muito prazer! – Pégaso respondeu alegremente, enquanto a cumprimentava com o famoso gesto de aperto de mãos.

- Hyoga. E o prazer é todo meu. – o loiro se apresentou logo em seguida, recebendo um sorriso afável da garota.

O rapaz do lado dele disse o mesmo.

- Shun Amamiya. É um grande prazer conhece-la, senhorita.

O sobrenome não soou estranho para Ísis.

- Amamiya?

- Somos irmãos. – Ikki respondeu, recebendo em resposta, um ar surpreso da francesa.

- Irmãos? _Magnífique_! - ela respondeu entusiasmada. Entretanto, ela sentiu falta de algo. – Meu pai não está aqui?

Uma voz rouca surge da porta do escritório.

- Ao contrário de uma jovem que vive com a cabeça no mundo da lua e se esquece até dos compromissos mais importantes, eu estive aqui o tempo todo, dando a merecida atenção que os ilustres convidados merecem.

O elegante homem, aparentando sessenta e cinco anos, entrou no escritório, com o auxílio de uma bengala de madeira ricamente trabalhada e incrustada por jóias semi-preciosas. Tinha na face, o polido ar francês, ainda mais acentuado pelo curioso monóculo que estava cuidadosamente equilibrado no olho direito. Olhou para todos os presentes e seus olhos finalmente pousaram na figura de Ikki.

- Pelo menos, um convidado você trouxe direto do Aeroporto. – respondeu com um sorriso e dirigindo-se até o japonês, o cumprimentou e disse na língua nipônica. – Seja bem vindo à França e ao meu lar, jovem...

- Ikki.

- Jeromè Alquiè, ao seu dispor. – e aproximando-se do japonês, balbuciou como se contasse um delicado segredo. – Você se machucou enquanto estava sozinho com minha filha?

- Papai...!

- Eu disse algo demais? Apenas estou alertando aos nossos amigos, o perigo de ter uma avoada como você por perto.

Todos seguraram o riso ao ver o rubor na face da morena. Ikki por sua vez, estava se sentindo estranhamente a vontade. Não podia deixar de admitir que o velho francês tivesse o seu lado humorístico um tanto desafinado, mas nem por isso, divertido.

- Senhores, suas acomodações já estão prontas. – Bernad avisou, com voz pautada e firme.

- Obrigado Bernad. Creio que a viagem os deixaram cansados. Seria bom que todos recuperassem suas energias a fim de gastá-las com os eventos que virão.

- Eventos? – Seiya perguntou interessado.

- Sim, meu jovem. – o homem assentiu, e instigou ainda mais a curiosidade do rapaz, dizendo. – Festas, bebidas e mulheres. O que mais poderia ser melhor a um homem do que a concretização dessas três palavras sagradas?

Não é necessário dizer que os pequeninos olhos de Pégaso brilharam com a expectativa de farras sem fim.

- Se é assim, é bom que a gente descanse mesmo, não é pessoal!?

- Concordo. – disse Hyoga. – Preciso mesmo dormir um pouco. Você vem Shun?

O rapaz acenou positivamente e acompanhou os outros dois que já iam a frente com o mordomo dos Alquiè. Porém, virou-se para trás e indagou ao irmão se ele também os acompanharia, ao que Ikki respondeu:

- Não vou ficar aqui.

- Como assim não vai ficar? – Ísis indagou surpresa.

- Eu não pretendia ficar hospedado aqui. Espero que possam compreender.

- Não ligue Ísis, o nosso amigo aqui é o cara mais estranhamente normal que já conhecemos. Ele não gosta de "ficar em bando". – Hyoga alfinetou sorrindo.

Ikki ignorou Cisne por completo e ajeitando a mochila nas costas, enquanto Jérome tentava persuadi-lo, dizendo:

- Vamos rapaz, não siga os seus instintos pelo menos dessa vez... Não tenho mais a vivacidade de outrora, mas...

- Sempre segui meus instintos e nunca me arrependi disso. – ele retrucou de imediato. – Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, Alquiè-san.

O velho sorriu.

- Digo o mesmo, Amamiya-san.

- Espero vê-lo em breve Ikki.

O cavaleiro não deixou de esboçar um sorriso ao ouvir as palavras proferidas por Ísis. Dessa forma, saiu do escritório, sendo levado por Bernad até os portões da mansão. Durante o percurso, a pedido de Ikki, o mordomo conseguiu contatar um táxi para levá-lo até um hotel que dispusesse de vaga. O hotel que preencheu esse único requisito se chamava Ritz Hotel de Paris.

...x...x...x...

A noite apresentava um céu claro e cintilado por estrelas que mesmo à luz metropolitana, insistiam em fulgurar seu brilho perpétuo. Entretanto, as estrelas não pareciam dispostas a apresentarem seu brilho. Afinal, elas estavam sob Paris, a cidade de luz.

Com as mãos metidas nos bolsos da calça, Ikki caminhava pela praça que servia de berço para o imponente Museu do Louvre, a brisa gélida tocando sua face e despenteando os revoltos cabelos. Com os pensamentos soltos, os olhos azuis gravavam tudo o que poderia avistar: um casal de namorados se beijando ardentemente e um pouco mais ao longe, um grupo de turistas tirando fotos próximos a uma inesperada estrutura feita de vidro, ferro e luz.

Resolveu se aproximar, a fim de contemplar melhor a bela obra de arte arquitetônica que revelou-se ser nada mais que a Pirâmide de Cristal, com cerca de vinte metros de altura. Feita para ser o cartão de visitas do maior museu do mundo, a Pirâmide também era tida como uma singela homenagem àquela que era considerada a maior civilização antiga que já havia caminhado no planeta.

O Egito.

Repentinamente, o cavaleiro lembrou-se das estatuetas que vira naquela manhã, bem como relembrou com certa nostalgia o rosto moreno da francesa que conhecera. Ela não tinha a beleza estonteante das mulheres ocidentais, tampouco, a beleza campestre que sempre o atraiu. No entanto, Ísis tinha algo que o fascinava, de certo modo.

Sorriu com o pensamento e monologou em sua língua pátria. – _Você não é nada mais do que um homem que aprendeu a andar sozinho. _Suspirou e a névoa produzida por sua respiração elevou-se na noite de luz e sombras.

...x...x...x...

Nesse mesmo instante, no interior do Museu do Louvre, dois guardar faziam a habitual ronda noturna. Equipados com revolveres e lanternas, os homens caminhavam a esmo, apontando os fachos de luz para as incontáveis obras de artes cujos valores eram inestimáveis.

Entretanto, naquela noite, a ronda que haviam lhes ordenado seria realizada na ala leste do antigo palácio, mais precisamente na área destinada a resguardar todas as obras oriundas do antigo Egito.

- Não gosto daqui... – um deles resmungou, enquanto mirava a imagem de um imponente gato confeccionado em bronze.

- O que há demais, Pierre? – o outro balbuciou, enquanto estava entretido nos clipes de seu MP4, mal dando atenção ao mundo que estava ao seu redor.

- Esses egípcios eram malucos... Mas estes arqueólogos são mais loucos ainda! Onde já se viu expor corpos de pessoas assim? – o guarda falava, enquanto via com asco a imagem terrosa de uma múmia envolvida por uma proteção de vidro.

- Ah, está falando das múmias? – o outro retrucou desinteressado.

- Claro! – e olhando para uma pequena placa que jazia aos pés ressequidos do cadáver, ele pode ler a seguinte inscrição:

**Faraó Seth I – "O homem do deus Seth"**

**Pai do faraó Ramsés II**

**XIX Dinastia**

- Relaxa Pierre... Essas coisas são inofensivas.

Enquanto o francês murmurava sobre a inexistência do perigo, Pierre seguia o corpo daquele antigo rei com sua lanterna. No lugar onde antes haveriam olhos, repousavam agora dois orbes feitos de vidro de cor azulada, mostrados pelas pálpebras semi abertas daquele homem antigo. A ausência de reação daquele cadáver magro trazia ao francês ainda mais arrepios do que se estivesse vendo um defunto ainda "fresco".

O silêncio quase sacro da sala dos faraós foi interrompido pelo som repleto de estática dos walktalks daqueles homens.

- _Merde_! - Pierre amaldiçoou lívido de susto. – _Oui_!

Após ouvir as ordens vindas da central de segurança, os homens saíram daquele lugar, rumo a outro ponto do Museu.

Quando finalmente o silêncio tomou conta da ala de artes egípcias e a luz que se fazia presente era apenas a do luar que penetrava através da abóbada cristalina, a múmia movimentou as pálpebras como se arregalasse os olhos.

...x...x...x...

A xícara de café foi preenchida mais uma vez. O líquido ainda fumegava no recipiente feito de louça nobre que foi deixada na mesa do escritório, pelo criado dos Alquiè. A conversa entre as duas amigas de infância parecia que não iria terminar tão cedo.

- Então quer dizer que seguiu os conselhos de seu pai e seguiu como historiadora.

- De certa forma, sim. Se bem que papai ainda aconselhou que eu fizesse medicina... Mas definitivamente, usar jaleco e ver sangue não é e nem nunca foi o meu maior desejo!

Saori riu discretamente do desabafo de Ísis, que continuou. – No entanto... a história está gravada em mim. Nasci e cresci lendo e aprendendo sobre os antepassados do homem moderno, sobre a evolução da vida humana na Terra... Os antigos sempre me encantaram. Acho que é isso.

- Mas dentre todos, o Egito chamou mais a sua atenção, não é mesmo?

- Sim... O Egito é o meu maior fascínio. Sinto-me muito a vontade quando palestro sobre deuses e faraós. Sinto-me como se fizesse... Ah, esquece! Agora, me diga Saori: O que você gostaria de ter sido? Porque pelo visto, essa vida de executiva não combina com você.

Depois de algum tempo calada, a jovem disparou.

- Professora.

- Como é?

- Sim, isso que você escutou: professora, de preferência, de crianças. O ato de ensinar é algo tão belo, tão imensurável!

- Bom, e porque não começa?

- Ísis... Nem tudo parece ser tão fácil.

- Fala como se tivesse seus dias contados.

Saori se calou em um silêncio cheio de palavras que não conseguiria exprimir.

- Quem sabe...

- Bom... Acho que o Seiya gostaria de aprender muito com você! – a francesa alfinetou, após um sorriso que deixou Saori com a face avermelhada.

- Ah, não Ísis! Não acredito que depois de tantos anos você vai recomeçar com aquela de dizer que todos os garotos suspiram por mim...

- E não é? – ela retrucou "inocente".

- Não é!

A irritação da amiga fez com que a filha de Jeromè gargalhasse. Saori por sua vez, também sorriu, um tanto corada.

- E como está indo os preparativos da festa? – a neta de Mitsumasa Kido indagou, procurando sair daquele assunto que lhe causava timidez.

- Tudo normal... Na realidade eu nem faço muita questão de festas. É apenas o meu aniversário, o que tem demais nisso?

- Bom, para você pode ser nada importante, mas para seu pai, é.

- Às vezes não entendo as atitudes dele...

- Como?

- Parece que meu pai... parece que Jèrome tem um segredo que quer me contar, mas não tem coragem. Oh, esqueça o que eu falei tudo bem?

Saori sorveu o líquido em sua xícara compenetrada. Também havia notado esse ar inquieto de Jèrome Alquiè desde que chegou a Paris.

Mas preferiu sorrir em resposta e virar seu rosto em direção a noite que se mostrava através da janela do escritório.

...x...x...x...

Na manhã seguinte, um elegante carro Corvet estacionava em frente à porta da mansão dos Alquiè. Do veículo, saiu um homem de tez clara, olhos azuis e cabelos embranquecidos pelo tempo. Foi recebido por Bernad, que com sua habitual lisura, conduziu tal homem até o escritório do dono daquela ostentosa residência. Por fim, foi recebido por um sorridente Jèrome que com a dificuldade habitual de sua deficiência motora, saiu mancando ao seu encontro, dizendo:

- Ora, ora... O que trás o meu grande amigo até o meu humilde reduto?

- Acredita se eu lhe dissesse que as saudades dos velhos tempos bateram em meu coração?

A resposta do velho foi uma gostosa gargalhada.

- Jules, se eu fosse uma mulher, pode ter certeza que neste exato momento eu estaria beijando você!

Jules, um arqueólogo inglês e grande amigo de Jérome Alquiè riu deliberadamente. O que se seguiu após, foi uma conversa amistosa entre os dois cientistas. Os anos, somados à mesma paixão pela história, fizeram com que o inglês e o francês se tornassem grandes amigos o que ocasionava em encontros de conversas longas e demasiadas empolgadas.

E durante a prosa, Jules notou que um porta-retrato estava bem posicionado na mesa do amigo. A imagem contida despertou seu senso de nostalgia: a foto retratava Jèrome, ainda com cabelos castanhos e uma pequena menina de cabelos negros e bochechas rosadas. Ao seu lado, o próprio Jules, com ares de _lord_ da realeza britânica, estava abraçado a uma outra garotinha de cabelos castanhos encaracolados e vívidos olhos azuis.

- Nossas menininhas... – Jules suspirou, após um longo gole de chá de erva doce.

- Sim... Elas cresceram muito.

- É verdade. Roxanne está nesse instante, em uma pesquisa em um templo de Hátor que foi localizado recentemente.

- E Ísis está travando a serena, mas não tediosa batalha que é a conclusão de sua teoria de especialização.

Ao ouvir o nome da filha de seu amigo, o inglês o encarou com extrema seriedade.

- Ísis... Ela ainda canta hinos em louvor à Aset, meu caro amigo?

A pergunta repentina deixou o francês completamente desconcertado.

- Do que está falando, _mon ami_? – indagou sorrindo nervosamente.

- Não se faça de desentendido, Jèrome: sua filha continua recitando preces aos deuses antigos em egípcio arcaico?

- Eu pensei que você tivesse parado com essas asneiras...

- Não ignore os fatos, meu amigo. Nós sabemos que a língua arcaica sarcedotal deixou de ser proferida antes mesmo do reinado de Menés, o primeiro faraó do Egito. – ele retorquiu de certa forma enfurecida, mas logo se conteve e disse pausadamente. - Sua filha é especial e você sabe disso bem melhor do que eu.

- Jules... Ísis é tão graciosa e tão impertinente como qualquer garota de sua idade. Está ficando fanático com suas idéias absurdas, meu amigo. – o francês enfatizou com um tom de voz calmo, mas ao mesmo tempo, firme.

O britânico finalmente se calou e ingeriu o restante do chá de sua xícara, com uma expressão facial indecifrável.

...x...x...x...

Era noite no Santuário da deusa Athena e as estrelas vistas daquele território sagrado eram ainda mais brilhantes ali do que em qualquer outro lugar da Terra. Por essa particularidade, os oficiantes-astrônomos nunca tinham problemas em estudar aqueles belos corpos celestes a olho nu.

Então, não era de se espantar que no observatório astronômico do Santuário – um local ao ar livre e localizado no cume de um dos inúmeros montes que limitavam o mundo dos cavaleiros do mundo dos homens comuns – um astrônomo estivesse naquele momento, estudando os céus.

Mas o ar preocupado do homem que ministrava com maestria um miraculoso telescópio feito em bronze denotava que as estrelas firmadas naquela noite estavam inquietas e que esse raro comportamento era sem dúvida, um prenuncio de mau agouro.

- Senhor Nikol, trouxe o mapa que me pediu.

A voz feminina e parcialmente abafada quebrou a frieza da noite e fez com que o cientista tirasse os olhos do céu e mirassem a imagem de uma jovem coberta por um quitão branco onde uma túnica vermelha pousava presa com um broche dourado. Seu rosto, por sua vez, não podia ser visto uma vez que a máscara de silêncio das amazonas que o cobria.

- Ótimo. Abra-o nesta mesa, Yuuri.

Sem responder verbalmente, a amazona oficiante desenrolou o mapa repleto de inscrições sobre uma mesa feita de pedra talhada. No pergaminho em questão, via-se em uma extremidade um conjunto de caracteres egípcios e logo abaixo, letras gregas que se traduzidas, anunciavam a seguinte expressão: _Zodíaco de Dendera_.

Nikol, um homem de feições elegantes e com ares de meia-idade, se aproximou das antigas anotações e calado, ficou observando-as durante alguns minutos. Quando levantou o rosto novamente para a jovem, ela percebeu contrariedade em seu olhar.

- Então, a que conclusão chegou senhor Nikol?

- Bom... Preciso antes, explicar o que é esse mapa e qual o seu real significado.

Ela se aproximou da tabula, disposta a escutar as explicações que seu mestre daria.

- Este mapa celeste foi criado por antigos sarcedotes a cerca de quinze mil anos antes de Cristo e sua última transcrição em pedra se deu no Templo _do Nascimento de Ísis_, na região de Dendera. Veja: é um mapa circular onde em cada extremidade cardial, norte, sul, leste e oeste, uma figura feminina parece segurar a abobada celestial. Se prestar atenção, ao lado de cada mulher há uma inscrição hieroglífica. Essa inscrição pode ser traduzida da seguinte maneira: "_Suporto o céu que está acima de minha cabeça e não me movo, a fim de que o Horizonte que nunca pára, continue em equilíbrio e que Órion não saia do berço de Nut_."

- Órion...?

- Os egípcios antigos acreditavam que o que chamamos de "Cinturão de Órion" era na verdade, o portal que separava o mundo dos homens, do Caos Divino. Por isso, as deusas que sustentam o firmamento repetiam aquele encantamento eternamente... Para que não se esquecessem de suas obrigações como guardiões do equilíbrio.

- Mas mestre, as _Três Marias_... O _Cinturão de Órion_ está a um grau de inclinação. E essa inclinação...

- Yuuri, nem mesmo as aparições de Hades na Terra trouxeram tantos desequilíbrios cósmicos.

- Senhor Nikol...?

- Athena precisa ser comunicada sobre esses fatos. Urgentemente.

**Continuará.**

* * *

_**1ª Nota**: Os personagens Nikol e Yuuri fazem parte do livro Saint Seiya – Gigantomaquia, escrito por Tatsuya Hamazaki e publicado no Brasil pela Editora Conrad._

_**2ª Nota**: Jèrome Alquiè é o nome de um fã francês de Saint Seiya que foi o pioneiro em produzir a primeira animação referente à Saga de Hades.__  
_

* * *

**Ficha do personagem original:**

**Jèrome Alquiè**

Idade: _62 anos_.

Altura: _1,60 metros_.

Peso: _55 quilos_.

Pele: _branca_.

Cabelos: _grisalhos_.

Olhos: _azuis_.

Local de nascimento: _Paris, França_.

Breve perfil

_Quando jovem Jèrome poderia ser considerado como um típico francês bon vivant: Mulheres, bebidas e festas completavam a vida do então, estudante de arqueologia da Universidade de Sorbonne e dono de uma das maiores fortunas de Paris. Mas essa vida, considerada devassa pelos seus falecidos pais, mudou quando conheceu Cibesle, a educada amiga de curso pela qual se apaixonou. Logo se casaram e tão logo, veio a feliz notícia da gravidez. _

_Tudo pareceria completo para o arqueólogo, entretanto, ele sentia que não seria destinado a viver àquela felicidade que depois de alguns anos, se mostrou efêmera: um acidente automobilístico levou a vida de sua esposa e filha._

_Então, desde essa época, Jèrome passou a viver exclusivamente para as pesquisas acadêmicas e sua casa passou a ser as tendas fixadas próximas às ruínas antigas. E numa dessas escavações, mais precisamente, no templo da deusa Ísis em Behbeit el-Hagar, ele encontrou uma criança que lhe deu um novo motivo para continuar a viver e a responsabilidade de uma nobre missão. _

_O nome da criança?_

_Jèrome Alquiè a chamou de Ísis._

* * *

_**Notas da autora:**_

_Depois de um ano e seis meses de completo hiatus, finalmente essa fic é atualizada. Sei, demorei muito para escrever, mas isso aconteceu porque simplesmente não tive quase nenhum retorno por parte dos leitores. Sinceramente, pensei em cancelar essa fic, porque comecei a pensar que o erro estava em mim... Então, passei esse tempo todo pensando que rumo dar a essa fic, se continuaria, se cancelaria... _

_Enfim, cheguei a conclusão de independentemente do que possam pensar a respeito de O Mistério de Ísis, eu irei continuá-la sim! E podem dizer o que quiserem sobre a minha forma de escrever e ver os personagens do Kurumada, que minhass personagens originais são autênticas Mary Sues, etc., que eu responderei simplesmente: "Se a fic não lhe agrada, escreva algo bem melhor e enriqueça o fandom de Saint Seiya."_

_Bom, chega de tanta discussão... Quero por fim, agradecer a quem acompanha esta fanfic e avisar que as atualizações podem até demorar, mas não irei desistir mais dessa fic, prometo! _

_Até a próxima!_

_**Arthemisys**_


	4. Ato IV

**O mistério de Ísis**

_**Por Arthemisys**_

**Ato IV**

* * *

_O melhor esconderijo da verdade está na simplicidade do óbvio._

Jeromè Alquiè

* * *

Ela caminhava vagarosamente por um lago cujo espelho d'água chegava à altura dos joelhos. Enquanto andava, percebia que os cálices rosados das flores de lótus que flutuavam na água batiam em sua pele. Seu olfato denunciava o odor forte – mas não menos agradável – de flor de nado que preenchia o lugar. Não conseguia enxergar o horizonte, mas pensou que ali talvez fosse o jardim de algum palácio. Era sem dúvida, um sonho belo.

Então, sentiu algo que parecia se mover sobre as águas, bem atrás de si, mas inexplicavelmente não conseguiu se virar. Era como se braços invisíveis a deixassem imobilizada. Pensou em gritar, mas as palavras morreram em sua boca quando viu que um par de braços masculinos a abraçava de forma que sentiu um outro corpo se aconchegar ao seu.

Uma das mãos percorreu vagarosamente o percurso dos seios, passando pela curva do pescoço e parando no queixo, levantando sua cabeça com força. Foi nesse momento que sentiu um hálito quente bater em seu rosto e uma voz rouca sussurrar em seu ouvido.

- Es-saláamu aaláikum... Aset.

_Eu voltei... Ísis._

A voz e tudo o que continha naquele som foi suficiente para despertar nela, o mais profundo e angustiante terror.

- La Min Fádlik… La! – _Não_..._Por favor... Não! _Respondeu em árabe, a mesma língua que o dono da voz grave e austera usou. A negativa que usou parecia sair do âmago de sua alma, já que tudo o que aquele lugar parecia ser não poderia denotar tanto medo. Mas esse sentimento fugaz parecia preenchê-la a cada segundo. Portanto, pedir para que ele parasse foi tudo o que ela conseguiu exprimir, diante daquela terrível sensação que a fazia vítima daquela ilusão.

Ouviu-se um som que remetia ao riso e logo em seguida, o de vidro sendo estraçalhado. Aquele lugar, aquele sonho parecia está se despedaçando como cristal e onde antes havia beleza, uma imensidão negra tomava espaço.

Mas o riso e a voz continuavam a girar em torno de si.

_Eu voltei... Eu voltei... Eu voltei!_

Levantou-se de sobressalto da cama e com o corpo banhado em suor, dirigiu-se cambaleante para o _toillete_. A lâmpada acessa não deu a sensação de segurança que almejava. Respirando pesadamente, foi até a pia para lavar o rosto. Quando se ergueu novamente, viu sua imagem refletida no espelho.

"_Não... De novo, não!"_ – Ísis pensou, enquanto via seus olhos marejarem com lágrimas. Há tanto tempo aqueles sonhos não a afetavam e... Porque justo naquele momento eles voltaram?!

Suspirou e tentando manter um mínimo de calma, lembrou-se das palavras que um psiquiatra lha falara certa vez. _"Sonhos são experiências do inconsciente e revelam muitas vezes, uma necessidade de equilíbrio do ser racional. Talvez, algum trauma de infância não resolvido está levando a essas reações neurológicas. Portanto, não se preocupe com os misticismos. Você é maior do que seus medos. Lembre-se disso."_

- Eu tento... Sinceramente, eu tento. – murmurou. - Mas não é nada fácil.

Abandonou-se em seu próprio reflexo durante alguns minutos, até que finalmente seu coração voltou a bater num ritmo normal. Sentindo-se mais calma, saiu do banheiro em direção à cama. Entretanto, antes de dar o segundo passo, seu coração pulou descompassadamente quando algo, ou melhor, o espelho no qual se vira a menos de um minuto atrás, se estilhaçou como se alguém o tivesse explodido. O som de cacos de vidro caindo ao chão pareceu trazer à tona, o desespero que só a acometia, em sonhos.

Sua primeira reação foi a de gritar, enquanto via pequenos estilhaços caírem sob suas pernas. Sua segunda reação foi de fugir daquele lugar. Ao sair do quarto, pouco se importou com as roupas leves que usava, correu em direção a outro aposento, onde bateu na porta desesperadamente.

Jeromè Alquiè se espantou ao ver a filha com um semblante tão desolador.

- Ísis? O que está...

O francês foi calado com um inesperado abraço e logo em seguida, com os soluços de choro da filha que naquele momento, lhe pareceu tão frágil e assustada como na primeira vez que a viu, durante as escavações em Behbeit el-Hagar, há vinte anos atrás.

- Ma petit... – o velho homem começou a falar, enquanto abraçava a filha. – O que aconteceu?

- Papai... – disse, em francês. – Aconteceu... Aconteceu de novo!

- Como?

Ela levantou o rosto e o encarou num misto de pavor e receio. – _Será que ele vai acreditar?_

- Aqueles... Sonhos... – falava pausadamente, sentindo o rosto ficar rubro. – Sei que não tenho mais idade para sentir medo, mas hoje... Agora... Foi tudo tão real! Por favor... Deixe-me... Deixe-me dormir aqui... Estou com medo!

- Sim, é claro. – concordou, enquanto enxugava com as costas das mãos, o rosto da morena. – Mas agora, não chore mais.

Sem mais palavras, a jovem foi até o leito do pai que preferiu se sentar em uma confortável cadeira de balanços. Ele avisou que não dormiria e que aproveitaria o tempo restante para terminar a leitura de um instigante livro. Quando percebeu que o sono começava a se apoderar do corpo de Ísis, o homem se levantou, indo em direção a uma pequena escrivaninha. Lá, ele anotou algo e em seguida, guardou o papel no bolso do casaco.

Decidiu então que o momento, enfim, chegara.

...x...x...x...

Subiu a escadaria principal com calma. Seus olhos verificavam o redor com uma paciência que apenas os anos de dedicação religiosa poderiam moldar. Logo, chegou ao mezanino da primeira ala do celebrado Museu do Louvre. O que antes parecia ser um palacete elizabetano agora era nada mais que um emaranhado de corredores e sinais indicativos de salas culturais especializadas. Um legítimo jardim das bifurcações.

Desde a noite anterior, Ikki sentiu curiosidade em conhecer o interior daquele castelo que antigamente abrigava a família real francesa e que agora era o maior concentrador de arte e cultura de todo o mundo. Já havia ouvido falar que o Louvre guardava os restos mortais de grandes imperadores e os tesouros de rainhas celebradas, mas o que realmente o levou a ir até aquele lugar foi um pedido deixado na recepção do hotel.

_Encontre-me na ala de artes egípcias do museu._ – o jovem rememorava o pedido escrito em um _kana_ quase infantil. Não havia um remetente, mas o funcionário que havia recebido a missiva respondeu que se tratava de um homem de pele encerada e porte educado. – _Talvez fosse a mando dela._ – Concatenou, enquanto se dirigia a um declive que logo daria acesso aos salões de arte egípcia.

Quem primeiro deu as boas vindas a Ikki foi uma esfinge feita em granito preto. O olhar perdido da estátua parecia ainda querer decifrar algum enigma. Atrás da obra, um burburinho de vozes e passos chamou a atenção do jovem que, ao se virar, contemplou uma vasta galeria que se abria através do salão de paredes claras. Enquanto caminhava, as vitrines cuidadosamente dispostas sobre o salão principal evidenciavam todo o tipo de resquício da grande civilização egípcia: utensílios domésticos, miniaturas de embarcações e residências, jóias... Os olhos azulados pareciam familiarizados com aquelas lembranças antigas.

Mas uma peça em especial chamou sua atenção.

A vitrine era comprida em largura e pequena em altura e dentro desta, um papiro repousava solenemente. Abaixo do suporte, uma placa metálica resguardava as seguintes informações: Livro dos Mortos, XII Dinastia.

Entre os escritos hieróglifos e pequenas ilustrações contidos naquele pergaminho, duas passagens pareciam se sobressair: na primeira, um ser com cabeça de chacal media algo em uma balança. Na outra passagem, um homem de vestes brancas olhava na direção que um ser com corpo humano e cabeça de falcão indicava. O local era um trono, onde um homem de pele esverdeada parecia interessado em conhecer aquele visitante. Um pouco atrás do que parecia ser o rei, uma mulher vestida de forma simples e ornada de jóias levantava os braços em sinal de boas vindas.

Uma das mãos de Ikki se elevou e os dedos tocaram o vidro, exatamente no ponto que mostrava o rei. A cor verde da pele apesar de antiga, ainda conservava força. O olhar rijo dele parecia conter autoridade. O da mulher atrás de deste, continha amor. Instintivamente, o dedo indicador acariciou a imagem da jovem mulher de pele morena que usava uma espécie de tiara dourada como adorno em sua cabeça.

- Espero que não tenha se perdido pelo caminho.

A voz rouca e já conhecida de Jeromè Alquiè tirou Ikki de seus pensamentos abruptamente.

- Acredito que estava esperando pela minha filha... – o homem respondeu, ante a expressão facial do outro. – Desculpe desapontá-lo.

- Confesso que realmente não estava esperando pelo senhor.

- Claro... Ah, você gostou desse? – disse, se dirigindo até o papiro exposto. – Esta poesia funerária é um belo espécime, não acha?

- É... – Ikki procurou escolher bem a palavra – Interessante.

- Veja! – o francês continuou de forma empolgada, indicando um trecho do papiro repleto de hieróglifos. – Aqui temos a declaração do morto ante Anúbis, o deus chacal: "Não cometi injustiça contra os homens. Não fiz o que o deus abomina. Não fiz chorar ninguém. Não matei. Não furtei. Não matei homens. Salvai-me, portanto, protegei-me, portanto, e não testemunheis contra mim perante o grande deus!"

- Grande deus? – Ikki indagou, começando a se interessar pelo que Jeromè poderia lhe mostrar.

O olhar do velho perscrutou Ikki enquanto um sorriso um tanto irônico formava-se em sua face aristocrata.

- Osíris, o rei-deus.

_Ah, Osíris._ – pensou Ikki, ao se lembrar das lendas que havia aprendido enquanto aprendiz na Ilha da Rainha da Morte. – O deus dos mortos, correto?

- Mais que isso, meu jovem... Osíris é mais que um deus. – notava-se admiração na voz do professor. – Mas, por favor, peço que me acompanhe... Precisamos conversar!

O escritório do curador ficava na ala superior ao salão de artes egípcias e o seu ambiente era um autêntico confronto de épocas. Do lado esquerdo à porta, uma armadura samurai montada de forma que seu usuário mantivesse uma posição de ataque, dava boas vindas ao visitante do escritório do curador. Ao redor da sala, vários armários de mogno com portas de vidro mostravam os mais diversos tipos de estátuas e pequenas peças das mais variadas civilizações. A mesa que se localizava no canto superior do recinto era confeccionada com madeira de lei e, sobre esta, havia um _notebook_ e uma pequena réplica de um cavaleiro cruzado.

- Esta réplica foi um presente que ganhei da rainha da Inglaterra quando me sagrei cavaleiro. – o velho homem disse, percebendo um olhar mais demorado do rapaz sobre a peça de metal.

- O senhor... É um cavaleiro?

- Sim. Mas não se fazem mais cavaleiros como os de antigamente. Eu, por exemplo, sou apenas pele, ossos e reumatismo! – retorquiu divertido. Ikki também riu daquelas palavras que eram tão verdadeiras.

Após uma mesura de Alquiè, Ikki se acomodou em uma cadeira acolchoada com veludo escuro. Jeromè se sentou à outra extremidade da mesa.

- Em primeiro lugar, gostaria de agradecê-lo por ter se dignado a vir até o Louvre. Creio que ainda não entendeu o motivo pelo qual o chamei correto?

- Sinceramente? Estou a cada minuto mais intrigado com o seu interesse por mim.

- Já imaginava. – respondeu, sorrindo. – Bom... Meu interesse vai além da mera amizade recém-formada. Na realidade, eu gostaria de lhe fazer uma proposta.

- Uma proposta...? E o que seria?

Um breve silêncio se formou e Ikki notou que o homem parecia titubear em seu propósito de falar. E realmente o era. Jeromè temia a reação do rapaz e comparava aquela breve prosa a um verdadeiro campo minado. Mas não poderia se dar ao luxo de escolher bem as palavras. O eufemismo, portanto, foi a primeira mina a explodir.

- Gostaria que o senhor fosse o responsável pela segurança e integridade de minha filha.

Percebeu que o japonês demorou um pouco para assimilar aquelas palavras.

- Eu... O quê?

- Creio que precisarei ser mais claro... Eu gostaria que o senhor protegesse Ísis, caso aconteça algo comigo. Dentro da formalidade da lei, o senhor seria o seu tutor. Tecnicamente é algo simples e claro, lhe dará uma confortável situação financeira.

Ikki respirou fundo. Um tempo considerável se passou, mergulhado no silêncio que só não foi absoluto por causa do tique e taque de um relógio cuco. Mas a mente do cavaleiro parecia estar em uma intensa profusão de respostas a dar... Os olhos fixos nos de Jeromè eram a prova de tal fato.

Afastando a cadeira que arranhou o piso de madeira, Ikki se levantou, decidido a abandonar aquela sala o mais rápido.

- Tenha um bom dia. - foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer.

O francês ajeitou o monóculo na face e abriu um livro contendo anotações antigas que começou a recitá-las em voz alta.

- Há cerca de cinco anos atrás, mais precisamente no dia quinze de agosto, numa ilha vulcânica situada ao sul da região da Micronésia, foi sagrado cavaleiro de Athena o aprendiz de nome Ikki, que conseguiu tal feito após uma luta contra seu mestre e líder daquele ínfimo povoado... Sua armadura tem como constelação protetora, Fênix e após a sua nomeação, passou a ser o líder dos outros homens que viviam naquele local e que eram comumente conhecidos como "cavaleiros negros".

Ao ouvir o breve resumo de uma parte de seu passado, Ikki pára no exato momento em que tocava a maçaneta da porta. A surpresa que vislumbrou o rosto dele não foi à toa. Afinal, como aquele homem saberia tanto de um passado que apenas alguns poucos poderiam fazer alguma suposição?

O francês continuou. – Dentre os atuais santos da deusa Athena, és o que tem o ataque mais devastador. E não falo sobre danos físicos e sim, mentais. Sua Ilusão Diabólica se resume a uma pequena descarga elétrica que direcionada a qualquer parte do corpo, não faria nenhum dano considerável. Agora, como é dirigido aos neurônios cerebrais responsáveis pelo sistema nervoso central, você consegue fazer o resto da vida de seu inimigo mais incauto ainda mais monótona do que a de um vegetal.

- Como soube... Disso?

- O melhor esconderijo da verdade está na simplicidade do óbvio. – disse, enquanto se levantava indo em sua direção. – Ikki, eu sei tanto sobre você que talvez nem você mesmo o saiba.

- Pelo visto, andou bisbilhotando a minha vida não é mesmo?

- Não gosto de usar essa palavra, mas digamos que sim. – e usando de um tom mais sério, continuou. – Como pôde ver, eu também sou um cavaleiro. Entretanto, não possuo meios eficazes para proteger minha filha, caso algo dê errado. Entretanto, vejo em você a pessoa mais adequada para qualquer situação de emergência.

- E o quê poderia dar errado?

Jèrome não respondeu. Ikki continuou.

- Pelo pouco que eu a conheço, Ísis não é alguém que precise de um cão de guarda. Muito menos, de um cão de guarda que use armadura.

- Meu caro Ikki de Fênix, o que eu fiz foi apenas uma proposta. No entanto, peço que pense no que eu lhe falei com calma.

- Ela sabe que o senhor está recrutando guarda-costas?

- Se soubesse, já teria me mandado para um asilo.

Tornou a tocar a maçaneta da porta, decidido que já tivera a sua dose de esclerose do dia.

- Ah, espere... Minha filha se sentiria lisonjeada com sua presença em sua festa de aniversário nesta noite.

- Acredita mesmo que eu vá?

Jeromè não deixou de sorrir em meio a tanta resistência por parte de Ikki.

- Conto com sua presença nesta noite memorável, Amamiya-san.

...x...x...x...

Shun acordou cedo e percebendo o pouco movimento no interior da mansão, resolveu fazer uma corrida ao redor da residência dos Alquiè. Enquanto percorria os jardins daquele lugar, algo que se localizava após a copa de alguns pinheiros chamou sua atenção, fazendo com que se dirigisse até o local.

O irmão mais jovem de Ikki não deixou de se espantar quando se deparou com uma imensa estufa, cuja estrutura de metal e fibra transparente tinha os moldes de uma capela cristã. Percebendo que a porta estava destrancada, girou a maçaneta e entrou naquele recinto que, imediatamente, o recebeu com uma temperatura maior que a do jardim e com o aroma adocicado das inúmeras flores que jaziam ali.

- Que lugar bonito... – sussurrou, enquanto seus olhos passeavam pelas inúmeras amostras de lírios, jacintos, rosas e amélias.

- Bon jour, monsieur Amamiya.

Shun se virou em direção à voz que o recebia e sorriu.

- Ohayô gozaimasu, Alquiè-san.

Ísis também sorria. Os cabelos negros estavam presos em um coque frouxo e suas mãos cobertas por uma luva, traziam um jarro contendo uma pequena roseira. As têmporas suadas denunciavam que ela estava ali há um tempo considerável.

- Não sabia que era um esportista, Shun. – disse, enquanto pousava o jarro numa prateleira.

- Para ver como as aparências enganam e... Não sabia que era floriculturista, senhorita Ísis.

- Na verdade as flores se tornaram um _hobby_ desde meus quinze anos... Na realidade, minha fixação por elas começou de uma forma bastante curiosa.

- Se importaria em contar? – Shun convidou enquanto se aproximava para vê-la podando alguns galhos a mais de violetas.

- Aos quinze anos, enquanto as outras garotas ganham dos pais, jóias, vestidos e viagens, meu pai me deu de presente esta estufa. Quando viu a minha cara de espanto, disse que: "Isso é para você aprender a proteger vidas".

- É um presente bastante especial.

- Também achei. – após um tempo calados, ela tornou. – E então... Irá à festa hoje?

- Claro! Saori e os rapazes também. Aliás, é a minha primeira festa à fantasia.

Ísis sentiu uma louca vontade de perguntar se o irmão mais velho dele também iria, mas controlou as palavras que teimavam em escapar.

- Creio que irá adorar. O local que papai escolheu é magnífico.

- Senhorita Ísis, é impressão minha, ou... – a morena o olhou surpresa, acreditando que ele havia notado a sua inquietação. – Não está muito satisfeita com a comemoração do seu aniversário?

- Não, não é bem isso... – respondeu encabulada. – Mas para ser sincera, Shun... Festas nunca me atraíram. Pode parecer estranho à primeira vista, mas nunca me senti à vontade com festas.

- Então, você é parecida com meu irmão. – disse, sorrindo.

- Jura? – sorriu também, mas logo em seguida se recriminou por ter sido tão espontânea. – Quero dizer... Ele também não se sente à vontade com festejos?

- Sim! E por isso, não fique chateada se o Ikki não aparecer hoje à noite.

O sorriso de Ísis logo se desfez. – É... Uma pena.

- Mas... – ele começou, enquanto começava a caminhar para fora da estufa. – Se eu o conheço bem, Ikki poderá nos fazer uma surpresa hoje. Até mais tarde, senhorita!

_Sempre adorei surpresas._ – a jovem pensou, enquanto via a fisionomia delicada do rapaz sumir entre as árvores de Benjamim do jardim da mansão.

...x...x...x...

Considerado o maior palácio do mundo e que séculos antes havia sido o reduto da monarquia absolutista francesa, o Châteu de Versailles, situado no subúrbio de Paris, estava particularmente belo naquela noite outonal. No entanto, a antiguidade e a realeza medieval cederam espaço para a modernidade expressada através das inúmeras e imponentes Mercedes, BMW's, Porshes e Ferraris que desembarcavam a cada minuto, homens e mulheres não apenas da mais alta sociedade parisiense, mas também algumas personalidades de alcance mundial. Todos os convidados adequadamente trajados para uma festa à fantasia eram devidamente recepcionados por belas moças e rapazes vestidos ao modo Luís XV, que os conduziam ao salão de festas, também conhecido como _Salon du Mars_. Os recepcionistas já consideravam maçantes os murmúrios de surpresa e encantamento oriundos dos convidados, causados não somente pela extrema beleza do conjunto arquitetônico, mas também pela luxuosa decoração e pela bela seleção musical. O mesmo fascínio surgiu quando uma bela fada Sininho acompanhada de três jovens mosqueteiros pôs os pés no salão de formato oval.

- Uau... – Seiya balbuciou, enquanto olhava para o teto. – Nunca vi um lugar assim!

- Sim, realmente é muito lindo... – Saori completou, se afastando de um abobalhado Pégaso.

- Tudo aqui é lindo... – Hyoga repetiu, mas seu olhar estava fixos na imagem de uma bela garota de óculos que estava transvertida como Alice do País das Maravilhas. – Venho já...

- Hei, Hyoga...! Humpf! – Seiya bufou. – Mal chegou e já vai se divertir?!

- Relaxa, Seiya. – Shun disse, enquanto dava palmadas nos ombros do rapaz. – Eu acho melhor você tomar de conta da senhorita Saori porque... – não completou a frase, apenas apontou discretamente em direção a um milionário grego que já começava a se aproximar da deusa. – Ela está chamando atenção, se é que me entende.

- Droga...! – murmurou, reconhecendo Julian Solo por detrás da máscara do célebre Fantasma da Ópera. – O que este sujeito está fazendo aqui?! – e ao perceber que Saori havia estendido sua mão para um beijo cavalheiresco do milionário, virou o rosto já possesso de ciúmes.

- Calma, Seiya...

- Eu estou calmo. – retorquiu ríspido. – Só preciso de uma bebida. – continuou, enquanto pegava um cálice de champagne que um impecável garçom servia. Sorveu o líquido espumante de um só gole. Sentindo-se mais revigorado pela ação do álcool, o japonês seguiu em passos firmes em direção à sua deusa, deixando Shun sozinho.

Do alto de uma escada que levava ao _Salon du Mars_, um casal apreciava a festa que começava.

- Sua mão está gelada. Por acaso está nervosa, _mon petit?_ – indagava o homem que personificava um antigo faraó.

- O senhor sabe que não gosto de tantos olhares sobre mim. – respondeu a mulher que usava

um vestido tomara-que-caia azul turquesa e ostentava um discreto e brilhante par de asas, parecendo um digno anjo azul.

- Hoje, seu desejo será impossível de se realizar. Afinal, é a mais bela de todas as belas deste palácio.

- Papai...

- O que foi? Não posso apreciar a beleza da minha única filha?

Ísis virou o rosto ruborizado. Sabia que quando Jeromè começava com seus galanteios de pai protetor, era quase impossível pará-lo.

- Vamos, querida. – disse, começando a descer a escadaria de mármore. – Esta noite foi feita apenas para sua honra e glória.

...x...x...x...

A escuridão da noite invadiu o espaço e como num abraço, envolveu todas as galerias do Louvre. As trevas só eram vencidas quando as portentosas janelas com vitrais artísticos projetavam no piso de madeira as luzes coloridas e espectrais vindas do lado externo do museu. Não se ouvia som, nem mesmo os já habituais passos dos seguranças. Tudo era vazio e sem vida, como diziam ser o começo dos tempos.

Mas a paz proporcionada pelo silêncio logo foi quebrada. Não no museu como um todo, mas em apenas uma ala do grande palácio. Um local que deveria a priori deveria ser o berço do sono eterno. Afinal, eram os corpos dos grandes reis que agora, residiam ali.

A mão pálida, que tinha como único adorno um anel feito em ouro e modelado na forma de um escaravelho incrustado de pequeninos fragmentos de lápis-lázuli, percorria com serenidade a tampa do vidro que separava o corpo do monarca do exterior da sala. O dia enfim chegara. Mas agora, parecia não mais acreditar. Esse dia... Essa noite... Tantos anos... Parecia um sonho. Uma ilusão que já fora compartilhada por tantos, mas que agora, era apenas dele.

E daquele que já usufruía o sono eterno.

- Antes de ver o sol que brilhava no mundo, já havia sido o escolhido... E isso é uma honra desproporcional para qualquer ser humano, penso eu. – a voz masculina vibrou educadamente e se espalhou por um espaço curto, uma vez que não era uma conversa trivial a ser iniciada e sim, um murmúrio que só não foi solitário, pois além dele, haviam mais dois homens que cobertos por mantos com capuzes na cor amarela, pareciam feiticeiros de alguma ordem mística desconhecida. – Creio que durante sua vida, deves ter pensado... "Quando se dará o grande dia? Estarei pronto para recebê-lo?" Mal sabias que o tempo dos mortais não é o mesmo dos deuses e que só estarias realmente pronto quando retornasse à morada dos reis... Mas não o culpo, meu caro amigo. Afinal... O que é a força de um homem comparada a dos deuses imortais?

- Mestre. – um dos homens deu um passo à frente, com cautela. – A Lua já começa o seu passeio pelo segundo quadrante celeste e a estrela de Hátor está a lhe fazer companhia.

- O momento... – o outro balbuciou.

- Sim... O momento enfim, chegou. – o "mestre" ratificou. – Peço-lhes que retirem a tampa de cristal e após, retirem-se. O mistério é algo a ser compartilhado apenas entre o sumo-sarcedote e o deus que dorme.

Maquinalmente, os homens executaram as ordens dadas pelo Mestre e logo após, saíram do recinto. Do lado de fora da sala, ambos retiraram os capuzes que usavam, escondendo as vestes na sombra de uma estátua qualquer. Nesse instante, viram luzes trêmulas se aproximarem do local.

- Quem está aí? – uma voz indagou ao longe.

Os homens sorriram, demonstrando tranqüilidade ante a aparição de um segurança do museu.

- Calma, Pierre! Somos nós. Estávamos fazendo a guarda da ala egípcia.

- François? Albertini? – o guarda se aproximou do colega de profissão. – Não sabia que vocês estavam escalados para essa ala.

- Pois é amigo. - Albertini falou, enquanto se aproximava do segurança. – Sabe como é... O pessoal de cima mudou a escala...

Quando o burburinho de vozes finalmente acabou, o homem que estava ante a múmia do faraó Seth I sorriu. Não havia mais tempo a perder. Estendeu as mãos em direção aos céus, dizendo:

- Juízes da Sala das Duas Verdades, eu os convoco para mais um julgamento. Rogo-lhes que não faltem, pois o réu que pede a audiência divina também é vosso irmão.

Não houve nenhuma manifestação. O silêncio ainda reinava sobre as palavras do sacerdote que se ajoelhou e começou a rabiscar no chão com carvão, hieróglifos que traduzidos, transmitiriam o seguinte apelo:

_"Oh! Tu que irradias solidões noturnas, Deus do Disco Lunar, vê!  
Meu tempo na prisão já findou.  
Eu, escravo, Seth, venho através deste tribunal,  
rogar aos deuses justos,  
rogar ao pai e a mãe,  
a minha libertação e o meu lugar no trono dos deuses!"_

Afastando-se um pouco para trás, ainda ajoelhado, despedaçou o toco de carvão nas mãos que foram levadas ao rosto, tonalizando-o com a cor grafite que lhe é característica. Levantou os olhos à abóbada de vidro e percebeu que a Lua já estava devidamente posicionada em seu centro. Seria questão de segundos para que o juiz sob a forma da Lua atentasse para os apelos do deus.

A luz pálida começou a cobrir os manuscritos e quando tomou todo o texto com a sua claridade, toda a simbologia ali grafada, o negrume da grafite começou a mudar de tonalidade e tal qual a cor característica da Lua começou a empalidecer.

Com a face completamente voltada ao solo, o homem que ministrava o mistério começou a ouvir ruídos que se assemelhavam a unhas tentando rasgar a superfície cristalina do vidro. A cada segundo, os sons pareciam aumentar e como em um coro musical, gemidos guturais surgiram, dando uma ambiência fantasmagórica.

Ao levantar o rosto, notou que o texto havia desaparecido por completo.

O veredicto dos juízes finalmente havia sido dado.

- Oh, réu da linhagem divina, veja a resposta dos Juízes da Sala das Duas Verdades!

Sua voz tornou novamente a se calar diante da manifestação da vontade divina. A túnica que usava começou a bailar devido ao forte vento que começou a passear pela sala. Nenhuma janela estava aberta, nem mesmo a abóbada que a tudo clareava permitia a entrada da brisa.

Esperou apenas que a força sobrenatural se tornasse mais violenta. Aguardou que o adormecido em seu poder invisível, o ordenasse para que ele, na condição de servo, o despertasse.

- _Anx_... – Vida... Foi o que ouviu através do zumbir da intensa ventania.

Aproximou-se novamente da múmia e com cuidado, afastou o seu maxilar, de modo que a boca se abriu em um pequeno orifício. Feito isso, disse em língua morta, enquanto se afastava novamente do corpo consagrado:

_Oxalá possa Ptah abrir minha boca._

_Oxalá possa o deus-juiz desatar as ataduras que cobrem meu rosto._

_Oxalá Thot armado com as palavras da Potência tire estas funestas vendas._

_Oxalá Tum possa arremessá-las na cara daqueles inimigos que desejam usá-las para me fazer impotente para sempre!_

Tudo o que parecia ter vida em Paris estancou num momento que não ultrapassou um ou dois segundos. Era como se todo o ar, toda a luz, todas as energias materiais e imateriais tivessem sido tragadas por um buraco negro invisível e enviadas em todo o seu furor para o interior do grande museu francês. No salão egípcio do Louvre, a ventania que se fazia parou instantaneamente da mesma forma que havia começado. A melodia cristalina de vidros quebrados foi, após a ordem dada pelo mestre de cerimônia, o único som que se ouviu.

O homem não ousou levantar sua cabeça em direção ao sarcófago de Seth I.

- _Anx_. – uma voz até então desconhecida, preencheu o salão. O tom era rouco conquanto poderoso.

Sentiu seu corpo tremer quando ouviu o som de passos em sua direção e mesmo de cabeça baixa, percebeu um homem parado diante de si.

- Diga quem és. – a voz tonitruante tornou a ressoar, de forma que o homem diante dele tão logo respondeu.

- Sou aquele que desde tempos impensáveis, traria a chave da cadeia a qual estavas encarcerado e este corpo que usas é o frágil elo que liga seu ser divino ao mundo mortal.

- És, portanto, meu servo.

- Para todo o sempre, meu senhor e deus.

- Levante o rosto então, homem que teve a dádiva de libertar um deus da prisão celestial.

Os olhos azuis do homem cruzaram com o olhar dourado e esplendoroso, por toda a extensão de seu poder.

- Indestrutível deus que subjuga todos os inimigos, há algo de que precisa saber... – o homem começou a falar de forma pausada, mas ao sentir um leve resquício de desinteresse no olhar do deus, tornou a calar-se.

Os lábios formaram um sorriso perigoso. – Suas palavras são como folhas secas, pois já perderam sua eficácia. Antes de cair na maldita armadilha do deus falcão, já conhecia o futuro da desejável princesa de cabelos negros e asas de ouro.

O deus trouxe à visão, suas próprias mãos. Nada mais restava da múmia ressequida do antigo faraó Seth I. Agora, a vida corria através das pulsações visíveis em seus punhos cerrados. _Anx._ A vida, mais uma vez e dessa vez, sem a presença de seu mais odiado inimigo.

Ninguém jamais iria detê-lo na sua luta.

Na sua vingança.

Na sua vitória.

E a deusa que um dia o rejeitou, agora iria repousar em seus braços e no reino alicerçado pelo ódio, pavimentado pela morte e colorido pelo sangue de todos aqueles a quem iria derrotar.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Revisado por Harpia e Juliane.chan**

* * *

**Notas do capítulo:**

**Seth I**: Nasceu em 1294 a.C. e morreu aos 45 anos. Seu nome original é_Men-Ma'at-Re Seti Merneptah_ e foi o primeiro monarca egípcio a ser batizado com o nome do temido deus Seth. Seu reinado foi próspero e as principais obras feitas durante esse período foram os templos em Karnak e Abidos. Atualmente, sua múmia está exposta no Museu Britânico.

* * *

_**Notas da autora:**_

_E finalmente eis que surge Seth, o vilão desta fanfic. A partir desse momento, a O Mistério de Ísis irá sair da fase letárgica na qual se encontrava e agora, começará a trilhar caminhos mais tortuosos até o final. D Ah, sim, sim... Não me esqueci do romance, aguardem o próximo capítulo que será lançado antes do final do ano. _

_E como sempre, quero deixar registrado meus sinceros agradecimentos a todos que leram o capítulo anterior e especialmente à Harpia que foi de grande valia para que Seth tornasse das prisões celestiais._

_Até a próxima! o/_

_Arthemisys_


	5. Ato V

**O Mistério de Ísis**

_**Por Arthemisys**_

* * *

_Quem vive sem loucura não é tão sensato como pensa_.

François La Rochefoucauld

* * *

**Ato V**

A festa transcorria da forma que Jeromè havia planejado. Infelizmente, por recomendação médica, foi proibido de exceder na bebida e teve que, penosamente, rejeitar todos os oferecimentos de Krug Clos du Mesnil 1995, o champagne mais caro do mundo. Enquanto os risos e olhares mais atrevidos dos convidados enchiam o lugar de prazer e entretenimento, Ísis sentia-se cada vez mais acuada, como um animal prestes a ser varado pelas flechas de um astuto caçador. Sempre havia sido assim. Desde pequena, festas traziam-lhe uma inexplicável sensação de pânico. Era como se depois da alegria, um terrível acontecimento fosse acontecer. Ainda tentou demover do pai a idéia de uma festa tão suntuosa, mas não obteve sucesso. Agora, estava ali e precisava se controlar.

_É apenas uma noite que logo vai acabar._ – pensava, enquanto distribuía sorrisos e agradecia as felicitações pelo seu vigésimo segundo aniversário.

- Parabéns, Ísis!

A voz conhecida a fez virar-se em direção à sua amiga de longa data.

- Saori! – exclamou feliz, abraçando a jovem que era menor que ela alguns centímetros. – Que bom vê-la aqui! – e sorrindo para Seiya e Shun que também a cumprimentaram, continuou. – Como você está linda e... Tão bem protegida!

Saori riu envergonhada das reais intenções por detrás das palavras afáveis da amiga. Sempre insistindo em coisas que não poderiam acontecer. Rapidamente, a rainha grega mudou o rumo da conversa, retribuindo os gracejos. – Você também está muito bonita! Está gostando da festa?

- Bem... Estou! – e puxando Saori por uma mão. – Meninos, se importam se eu seqüestrar a princesa de vocês por um momento?

- Eu me importo! – Seiya retrucou, sentindo logo em seguida uma leve cotovelada de Shun. – Mas pode levá-la.

Rindo ante a espontaneidade do rapaz, as duas partiram rumo à ala oeste do palácio.

- A Galeria dos Espelhos... – Saori dizia, enquanto caminhava com a amiga. – Já ouvi falar, mas nunca fui.

- Essa é a sua chance! É o meu lugar preferido em Versailles. – a francesa disse, sentindo-se mais aliviada sem a presença de tantas pessoas ao seu redor.

- Senhorita Saori! – a voz grave fez com que as duas se virassem.

- Tatsumi?

- Uma ligação! – o mordomo respondeu esbaforido, entregando-lhe um minúsculo aparelho celular. – Um "executivo estrangeiro".

A expressão usada era uma espécie de senha para avisá-la sobre algum contato vindo do Santuário.

- Certo... Ísis se importa se eu atender ao telefone nos jardins?

- Nenhum. – respondeu inocente. – Bom, a Galeria começa no final deste corredor. Vou indo na frente para verificar se está disponível à visitação.

A Galerie des Glaces ou simplesmente, Galeria dos Espelhos estava vazia. A luz fraca que recendia das iluminarias de cristais presenteava o ambiente com a magia da luz efêmera e os espelhos que guarneciam todo o pé direito do corredor dava aos seus visitantes, a ilusão de estarem presos em um sonho. Ver sua imagem nos espelhos dava a falsa sensação de que não estava sozinha. Mas ver uma segunda imagem refletida atrás de si lhe removeu por completo a sensação de solidão.

- Quem está...? – Virou-se rapidamente e qual foi a sua fascinação ao ver que, encostado à parede, um jovem cujos cabelos caiam desordenadamente no rosto de traços bem marcados e usando uma malha de metal comumente vista nos corpos dos cavaleiros medievais, esboçava um meio sorriso.

- Também está entediada com tanto luxo?

- Ikki... – balbuciou surpresa. – O que faz...?

- Bom, eu fui convidado a uma festa de aniversário. – e desencostando-se da parede, caminhou lentamente em direção à jovem. – E segundo quem me convidou, você é a homenageada dessa noite.

- Bem, isso é... – a francesa ficou sem palavras para uma resposta mais enfática. Apenas sorriu em meio a um leve constrangimento ao pensar que o autor daquele convite teria sido o seu pai. – Já imagino quem fez o convite. Desculpe por qualquer inconveniente que meu pai tenha lhe submetido.

- Por favor, sem tanta formalidade e também, não precisa se desculpar. Creio que valeu a pena vir até aqui. – e movendo um dos braços, estendeu um pequeno embrulho dourado. – Sou péssimo para presentes, mas admito que este você vai achar bastante original.

- Agora fiquei curiosa! – Ísis não pôde negar que diante daquela pequena demonstração de afeto, sentiu-se como uma criança rodeada de pacotes de presentes em plena noite de Natal. O laço de fita bem feito logo foi desatado e o que o papel de presente escondia fez com que a francesa desse gargalhadas.

- "Você tem direito a três loucuras." – ela lia o pequeno bilhete escondido numa simples caixinha de madeira como se quisesse acreditar no que havia entendido. – Três loucuras? Porque não seriam três desejos?

- Olhe bem para mim: tenho cara de gênio da lâmpada?

- O seu rosto e suas atitudes não negam a aparência de um cavaleiro...

Ele riu debochado da comparação que por mais fantasiosa que parecia, era simplesmente a mais pura verdade. – Um cavaleiro... É, acho que acertou.

Ísis se virou, ainda sorrindo. Caminhou até uma das janelas que exibia a noite exuberante. Agora estava pensativa... O que iria pedir àquele "cavaleiro"? – Hum... O que irei pedir como primeira loucura?

Mal havia terminado de se pronunciar quando sentiu uma lufada de ar doce e quente tocar seu pescoço.

- Pense bem no que irá pedir. – Ikki lhe dizia tais palavras em sussurro. – Essa será a sua chance de ser quem realmente é.

Um leve e inebriante arrepio se originou no pescoço e se espalhou gradativamente pelo resto do corpo da mulher que mordeu os lábios inferiores. Imaginou se Ikki tinha noção do que estava provocando nela e pediu aos céus que ele nem desconfiasse. Caso contrário, aquilo seria o seu fim.

Notou que ele se afastou e ficou ao seu lado, contemplando as estrelas. Olhando pelo canto dos olhos, percebeu o quão belo aquele oriental travestido de cavaleiro medieval era. Jovem, praticamente da sua idade, mas com um olhar tão profundo... Parecia que sempre viveu intensamente. E verificou também que aquele olhar azul tinha uma minúscula parcela de tristeza. Inevitavelmente sua mente trabalhou nas possibilidades que levariam aquele homem ter se tornado alguém com uma presença tão forte.

- Se olhar para mim te ajudará a decidir, tudo bem.

Ísis saiu de seus pensamentos com uma velocidade inimaginável e sentiu vergonha por ter sido pega em flagrante. Tentou contornar aquela situação embaraçosa imediatamente. – Eu estava vendo que você gosta de olhar as estrelas, só isso.

- Sim, eu gosto. De vez em quando, elas falam comigo.

Ísis sorriu com a resposta. Havia finalmente decidido pela sua primeira loucura.

Ikki percebeu que a mão pequena da francesa tocou a sua e que imediatamente, o simples toque se transformou num entrelaçamento de dedos. Ele a fitou, sinceramente interessado no que os olhos acastanhados tentavam dizer, mas os lábios começaram a se movimentar transformando o silêncio em uma melodia com sotaque europeu.

- Decidi o que quero como primeira loucura... – e sorrindo confiante, continuou. – Eu quero que você toque as estrelas comigo.

...x...x...x...

- Meus instintos não me enganam... Sabia que o doce aroma de sakuras vinha desta bela dama!

- Alquiè-san, sempre gentil. – falou a mulher usando trajes típicos do Japão estendendo graciosamente a mão que era beijada pelo francês. – Vi Ísis agora a pouco e garanto que sua filha está roubando todas as atenções!

- Tento não demonstrar muito, mas a pequena é o meu maior orgulho. – disse, empertigando os ombros. – E seu filho... Como anda o menino Ícaro?

- Está a cada dia mais alto... E nem completou quinze anos, a idade de se tornar um homem.

- Sempre apegada às tradições de seu país, não é mesmo Yoshiko?

Os lábios da japonesa formaram um sorriso calmo, gesto típico da natureza tranqüila das mulheres japonesas.

- Você sabe que não... Se realmente o fosse, teria seguido a imposição de meus pais... Teria... – a mão de Jeromè em seu ombro a fez parar de rememorar o instigante passado.

- Sua coragem fez com que eu me tornasse seu mais fiel admirador, Hasegawa-san.

- O amor faz dos fracos, verdadeiros heróis Alquiè-san.

- Ele... Foi um homem abençoado.

- E ele me abençoou.

O francês sorriu. - Disso, não resta dúvida alguma.

Enquanto os olhares cúmplices entre a japonesa e o francês persistiam, Bernad se aproximou com sua habitual polidez, trazendo nas mãos uma bandeja com um aparelho telefônico.

- Monsieur Alquiè, uma ligação do Louvre.

- À uma hora dessas? – questionou surpreso enquanto tomava para si o aparelho telefônico. – Se me der licença Hasegawa-san...

- Fique à vontade, Alquiè-san. Continuarei a apreciar a noite.

Quando a mulher se afastou, Jeromè voltou sua atenção ao telefonema.

- Oui?

Jeromè permaneceu em silêncio durante alguns segundos e Bernad percebeu que durante esse tempo, as faces rosadas de seu patrão começaram a adquirir uma tonalidade pálida. Quando retornou a falar, sua voz estava visivelmente alterada.

- Já estou indo. Por favor, não permita que a Polícia Judiciária tire alguma coisa do lugar, entendeu? – e ao desligar o aparelho, disse ao mordomo. – Bernad, prepare a limousine. Iremos ao Louvre.

Durante o trajeto até o museu, o arqueólogo permaneceu todo o tempo verificando as imagens que eram repassadas em tempo real para seu _notebook_. Era visível a preocupação de Jeromè e o fato de não ter comunicado à Ísis aquela saída repentina da festa era um sinal claro de que algo errado havia acontecido e que o mesmo fato envolvia a filha de seu patrão. Pensou que o mais adequado seria permanecer calado também, mas o sentimento de amizade fez com que o homem de face magra dirigisse a palavra.

- Aconteceu algo que não gostaria monsieur?

Percebeu pelo retrovisor do carro que Jeromè levantou os olhos em sua direção.

- Bernad... – notou que ele hesitava em contar, mas um suspiro foi o suficiente para recuperar a coragem. – Houve alguns fatos estranhos no museu e tudo indica que... A profecia se cumpriu.

- O senhor... Tem certeza disso? - Bernad intimamente clamou aos céus para que tivesse interpretado erroneamente as palavras do patrão.

- Se eu não encontrar o faraó em seu sarcófago... Que Deus tenha piedade de nossas almas!

Quando chegaram ao museu, já se fazia intenso o transitar de policiais e funcionários do Louvre. Após se identificar, Jeromè partiu apressadamente até a ala de artes egípcias, onde foi recepcionado por Jules, o autor da primeira ligação.

- Jeromè, graças a Deus que chegastes logo.

- Leve-me para a sala do Faraó. – o francês falou em um tom seco e direto.

- Claro... Venha.

O salão já havia sido completamente isolado com as faixas bicolores da policia francesa. Entretanto, nenhum policial ou funcionário estava no interior da câmara, uma vez que, por telefone, Alquiè fora bastante enfático ao dizer que não queria vivalma dentro daquele recinto. Após ultrapassarem as faixas de isolamento, Jeromè e Jules começaram a analisar o ambiente. O pai de Ísis sentiu um incômodo frio percorrer toda a extensão de sua espinha dorsal quando constatou que o lugar onde antes jazia o corpo do faraó Seth I continha apenas milhares de minúsculos cacos de vidro.

- Como pediu, nada foi tocado. – Jules começou, vendo a face estupefata do amigo.

- Onde estão os seguranças desta ala?

- Foram encontrados mortos dentro da sala da Monalisa. Perfurações à bala na altura da nuca. Tudo indica que foi um roubo muito bem sucedido. – nesse momento, o inglês crispou o cenho, como se um pensamento perturbador se fizesse presente. – Como conseguiram burlar o sistema de segurança do Museu e conseguiram transitar com um caixão de quase cem quilos nas costas?!

- Jules... – sua voz soou pesada. – Isso não foi um roubo. Veja.

O inglês se aproximou de Jeromè e inevitavelmente balbuciou algo inteligível. Não havia apenas a múmia de Seth I naquele salão. Intencionados a mostrar aos visitantes a corte real da 17º dinastia egípcia, outras múmias haviam sido estrategicamente dispostas no salão, a sua grande maioria formada por sacerdotes, generais, escribas e parentes próximos ao célebre monarca.

- Oh, my Gosh!!!

Todas as múmias, sem nenhuma exceção, apresentavam em suas faces o que mais parecia ser o horror de uma segunda morte. Suas mãos, antes cruzadas como ditava o costume religioso da época, agora estavam dispostas como se quisessem arrebentar o invólucro de vidro sob o qual estavam encarcerados.

Não restava mais nenhum resquício de dúvida.

- Jules, cuide das investigações para mim, por favor.

- Para aonde está indo, Jeromè?! Espere!

...x...x...x...

A mansão estava vazia uma vez que todos os empregados haviam sido alocados para a festa no Chateau du Versailles. Ignorando a dor produzida pelo reumatismo, Jeromè subiu as escadas rapidamente, rumo ao seu escritório particular. Atrás de si, Bernad também caminhava apressadamente.

Quando chegou até a pequena sala, suspirou aliviado ao constatar que tudo permanecia em seu devido lugar. Assim, se dirigiu até um pequeno baú de madeira de lei que estava repousado em um nicho da estante de livros que ficava atrás do ostentoso birô à moda Luis XV. Abrindo a tampa, retirou de lá uma pistola de brilho dourado e cano longo. Percebendo a presença do empregado, falou enquanto verificava as gavetas da mesa de trabalho.

- Meu caro Bernad, está dispensado por esta noite.

- Monsieur...

- Isso é uma ordem.

- Pardon monsieur, mas não posso acatar esta ordem.

Jeromè levantou o olhar na direção do criado. Encontrou um par de olhos lustrados por lágrimas.

- Durante vinte e cinco anos, servi ao senhor e a sua filha, a quem atrevidamente tomei como minha filha também. Não posso agora, simplesmente, sair para uma noite de folga. Creio que em sua perspicaz sapiência, há de entender as minhas palavras, oui?

- Oui... É claro. Perdoe o egoísmo desse velho homem, Bernad. – e atirando a arma para o outro, continuou. – Creio que saberia manejar essa doçura no momento adequado, estou correto?

- Como sempre, monsieur.

Um som semelhante ao estrondar de vidraças despertou a atenção dos homens imediatamente. Indo até a parede que ostentava um par de floretes, Jeromè deu ordens para que Bernad fechasse a porta atrás de si. Voltando-se para a estante, o francês retirou de seu descanso um pesado livro de antropologia. O som de carretéis trabalhando foi escutado logo em seguida e uma ala da estante moveu-se, mostrando uma escadaria toscamente iluminada por lamparinas.

Quando a porta foi arrancada de seus eixos por uma ventania sobrenatural, o escritório foi encontrado sem nenhum resquício de vida.

Bernad se sentia como uma presa do mítico Labirinto do Minotauro. As escadarias que continham tantas curvas como o saracotear de uma serpente, ora pareciam levá-los a algum salão subterrâneo, ora se elevava como fosse um caminho secreto para o céu. De vez em quando, uma porta ou bifurcação aparecia no caminho, mas ignorando as misteriosas passagens, continuava no encalço de seu patrão que já não conseguia manter o ritmo de outrora. Foi então que sentiu um vapor abafado subir por suas pernas e instintivamente, virou-se na direção oposta, mirando o vazio com o revólver. Gotículas de suor brotavam da pele lustrada que, a cada minuto, ficava ainda mais pálida pelo efeito do terror ao qual estava sendo lentamente submetido. Chegou a pensar que tudo aquilo que estava sentindo era apenas o fruto de algum pesadelo. Sim, só poderia ser um pesadelo! Começou a pensar que no segundo seguinte, acordaria em sua cama na ala dos criados da mansão dos Alquiè.

- Monsieur...? – indagou enquanto voltava a caminhar, mas viu que à sua frente, apenas a luz bruxuleante era a sua única companheira.

Como a constatação da realidade tinha uma forma tão cruel.

Jeromè sentiu um alívio invadir sua alma quando percebeu o alçapão sobre sua cabeça. Quando suas mãos alcançaram as argolas de ferro fundido, ouviu o estampido de tiros de revólver.

- Bernad?!

A resposta foi a mais silenciosa possível.

_Ele está próximo!_ – pensou e pela primeira vez, o medo de morrer invadiu seu coração.

Quando alcançou os jardins da mansão, sentiu o ar puro da madrugada adentrar seus pulmões. A luz artificial dos postes dava um ar tranqüilo à área externa da mansão. Entretanto, Jeromè sentia a forte necessidade de sobreviver. A palavra "proteção" pairou por sua mente, enquanto mancava em direção à estufa. Imaginou que ali pudesse ficar mais discreto, enquanto eles buscassem o que queriam.

O odor exalado pelas flores que só desabrocham à noite o fez lembrar-se da filha. Ísis... E do seu destino. Por um breve momento, rezou por sua menina, a dádiva que os deuses lhe deram de tão bom grado.

- Escondendo-se por detrás das efêmeras flores, Jeromè?

A voz fez com que ele se virasse abruptamente, olhos arregalados pela aparição inesperada.

Nesse momento, um homem que portava uma cimitarra tomou a frente do interlocutor. Mesmo incapacitado fisicamente, o arqueólogo sacou o florete que portava preso à cintura e atacou o assecla que, apesar de robusto, parecia não ter a mesma intimidade com a arma que usava. Após alguns ataques e defesas, ele foi desarmado e teve partes vitais do corpo perfuradas pela espada francesa.

Talvez fosse o ímpeto de sobreviver, talvez fosse o fulgor da luta que travara, mas o fato era que Jeromè não havia notado a presença de mais um personagem naquele lugar. Quando o homem de pele negra caiu aos seus pés devido a uma hemorragia intensa, foi que os olhos de Alquiè o viram pela primeira vez.

Ele era belo. O torso e o rosto de feições másculas continham uma coloração bronzeada, como um autêntico herói resgatado de alguma tela renascentista. E os olhos... Como Jeromè desejou que aquele olhar dourado jamais o tivesse mirado.

- Onde ela está? – a voz que havia lhe causado surpresa voltou a se propagar.

- Isso não importa agora, traidor... – o francês desdenhou, tornando a segurar com firmeza o punho do florete. – Ela está com ele!

O belo deu um passo à frente e levantou a mão direita lentamente. O que se passou logo a seguir foi rápido demais para que um homem comum pudesse descrever. O máximo que a mente de Jeromè conseguiu registrar, se deu sob a forma de sensações.

E nesse mar de sensações...

Sentiu que ficou cego como um morcego ante a luz da manhã.

Sentiu que suas carnes eram rasgadas com a precisão de uma fina navalha.

Sentiu que um gosto metálico lhe subiu à boca, como uma fonte recém formada.

Sentiu que levitava como um fantasma.

Sentiu que voava como um pássaro liberto...

Enquanto via o seu corpo sendo jogado contra os vitrais da estufa.

**Continua...**

* * *

_Revisão: Harpia_

* * *

**Notas do capítulo:**

**Champagne Krug Clos du Mesnil 1995:** Foi considerada a bebida mais cara do mundo em 2006. Sua garrafa de 750 ml custa setecentos e cinqüenta euros. Ou seja, um euro para cada mililitro.

**Yoshiko Hasegawa:** Personagem criada por Megumo Okada para a aventura solo de Aiolos que será lançado no Japão em Dezembro. Estudante de arqueologia, mas que para efeitos de tempo, aparece nesta fanfic como uma arqueóloga de renome no mundo científico.

"**..., a idade de se tornar um homem.":** Essa expressão foi usada em alusão à uma antiga tradição japonesa que ditava que um rapaz se torna um homem adulto quando completasse 15 anos.

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

_Eu não disse que atualizaria esta fanfic antes do final do ano? D_

_Quero mais uma vez agradecer de coração à Harpia que tão gentilmente cede alguns momentos para ler a fanfic. Quero também oferecer este capítulo a três pessoas que me fazem continuar com esta pequena obra: Érica Winchester (minha eterna mestra das fanfics), Esmeralda Amamiya (que é fã do deus Anúbis) e ao Aoshi (que ainda torce pelo retorno dos Guerreiros Escorpiões)._

_Sobre a Yoshiko, ela está prestes a aparecer (se não já tiver aparecido) nas páginas da Saga G, mais precisamente numa aventura solo do Aiolos no Egito! - Daí, nada mais natural que a primeira arqueóloga oficial de Cavaleiros aparecer nesta fanfic. Mal vejo a hora de poder ler esse manga e poder escrever algo sobre o Aiolos. -_

_E a todos que leram, o meu muito obrigada. _

_E por favor, deixem seus comentários, meu melhor presente de final de ano. D_

_Atenciosamente,_

**Arthemisys**


End file.
